Eru no curse
by Yami River
Summary: La supuesta maldición de L esta haciendo que los niños del Wammy's House ya no quieran ser futuros sucesores, lo cual es un problema; además con la aparición de un nuevo Kira las cosas se complican. Drama, Suspenso.
1. Prologo

Hola esta es mi primer historia de Death Note y como ya sabrán este gran anime y sus personajes no son mios, excepto la historia que si ha salido de mi loca imaginación.

* * *

**Curse no Eru**

**/La Maldición de L/**

_Prologo_

Roger dejo el teléfono sobre la mesa, apoyo sus codos sobre esta y con sus dedos comenzó a masajear sus sienes.

Recordaba que una vez le habían preguntado "¿Por qué odias a los niños?" y no había sabido que responder, pero ahora que Clément le había llamado para darle esa noticia podía confirmar el porqué de su odio hacia los niños. Es que eran tan susceptibles a ideas tan tontas como esas y es que podían ser niños dotados de inteligencias pero al mismo tiempo eran tan ingenuos y tercos.

Suspiro profundo pues tendría que lidiar con Near. Darle tal noticia no sería algo que él quisiera hacer pero como estaba desempeñando el papel de su finado amigo tendría que hacerlo aunque él no quisiera.

Dirigió su mirada al reloj de pared con forma de escarabajo, el reloj marcaba las 5:45 pm, Near seguramente se encontraría haciendo lo de siempre: _jugando._

Se levanto de su silla y salió de su oficina.

…

Near se encontraba pegando las piezas de un rompecabeza en 3D de la Torre Eiffel, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Roger entró.

Luego de un silencio corto el anciano habló tomando una bocanada de aire.

-Near, hay problemas en la Wammy's House- dijo por fin el segundo Watari.

-¿Y cuales podrían ser esos problemas, Roger?- pregunto el chico con su acostumbrada calma.

-… no sé como decírtelo, lo que ocurre es que…- Roger dudaba no sabía como decir tal cosa.

-Solo habla, no creo que sea tan malo- y colocando la última pieza Near sonrió admirando en lo que había trabajado todo el día.

-Los niños de la Wammy's House piensan que el nombre de L esta… _maldito- _mientras decía esto paso sus dedos en los pocos cabellos que aún quedaban sobre su cabeza.

-Una maldición… ¿Por qué no?- dijo el albino sin tomarle mucha importancia.

-No entiendo.

-Si existen los Shinigamis por qué no pueden haber maldiciones- habló el chico como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Además L y sus sucesores, exceptuándome a mí claro, están muertos o en un manicomio.

-¡Near!- Roger llamó la atención del chico –Es que no ves que esto es algo grave… los chicos gracias a esa idea sobre esa maldición ya no quieren ser futuros sucesores pues temen lo que les puede suceder.

-Son sólo niños. Además yo recuerdo que nunca se me pidió la opinión sobre si quería o no ser sucesor de L- exclamo Near.

-Es cierto, pero sabías que tenías la posibilidad de negarte- dijo indignado Roger.

-Es cierto.

-¿Entonces?

-¿Y qué propones tu Roger?

-No sé, ir a la Wammy's House y que convencer a los niños de que eso no es real.

-¿Es eso necesario?- pregunto Near pues la idea no le agrado en lo absoluto.

-Sí, tú sabes que mantener la imagen viva de L es primordial para mantener la paz y que las personas se sientan seguras.

-Eso lo sé… y si no lo logró ¿qué pasará?

Roger sonrió. Si Near no lo lograba se encontraría en serios problemas.

-Entonces se haría lo que L nos pidió que hiciéramos en casos así.

-¿Y eso es?

-Solo te diré esto, procura convencer a los niños- y diciendo eso Roger se marcho.

Near enarco una ceja. Le molestaba como Roger lo dejaba con miles de ideas rondando por su cabeza, pero le seguiría el juego, además los miembros del SPK estaban en vacaciones y no vendrían hasta dentro de dos meses.

Pero no dudaba que se los merecían, pues habían estado cuatro años con él trabajando día y noche solo con los descansos de algunos fines de semana. Así que tenía que lidiar solo con Roger pues cuando este lo dejaba con miles de pensamientos Lester era quien se encargaba de ir a investigar.

Bueno lo único que le quedaba era ir a la Wammy's House y mostrarle a los niños que eso de las maldiciones no era algo factible.

...

Roger se encontraba de nuevo en la oficina de monitoreo en donde pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo y tomando el teléfono pulso el número tres y se hizo una llamada directa a un número prácticamente desconocido.

-Clément prepara tres habitaciones- dijo el anciano a su sucesor.

_-¿Tres? ¿Quién más vendrá a parte de ti y Near?- dijo el hombre curioso._

-Una dama.

_-No me digas que…_

-No es eso, es solo por si acaso… aunque espero que Near logre persuadir a esos chicos, porque no creo que le guste la segunda y última opción dictada por L.

Y luego de despedirse, el hombre colgó el teléfono y una sonrisa picarona se formo en su arrugado rostro.

* * *

Clément es un personaje inventado por mi, y que pasaría a ser Watari cuando Roger ya no pudiera desempeñar tal papel.

Esta historia la tenía desde mucho tiempo rondando por mi cabeza y bueno quiero mostrar a Near luego de atrapar a Kira en una circunstancia un poco loca pero probable. Me enfocaré en Near y en Linda. Aunque también saldran Mello, Matt, Light, Ryuzaki -aunque ellos saldran en flash back-, los del SPK y claro Roger.

Aqui Near tiene 21 años y Linda 20.

Quiero aclarar que hago esta historia pues los UA -Universos alternativos- no me gustan y me gusta basarme en hechos que sigan el hilo de la historia real.

Asi que espero que les haya llamado la atención y que les guste y si quieren dejenme reviews, para mi son bienvenidos más cuando son para el bien del escritor.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.


	2. Recuerdos Idealizados

Death Note -como todos sabran, se imaginaran y estan aburridos de leerlo en todas las historias de este anime- no es mio.**

* * *

**

**Curse no Eru**

**/La Maldición de L/**

_Recuerdos Idealizados_

Ya todo estaba prácticamente listo, Roger había empacado todo lo necesario para hospedarse unos días en la Wammy's House, mientras Near se encontraba alistando algunos pasatiempos para el largo viaje desde Nueva York a Inglaterra.

-Te lo vuelvo a preguntar ¿Es esto necesario?- Near buscaba la forma de librarse de ir al orfanato donde había pasado la mayoría de su infancia.

-Tú sabes que lo es- dijo el hombre llevando las maletas hasta donde los esperaba la limusina que los llevaría al aeropuerto.

Near no dijo nada, además L siempre que podía se comunicaba con los niños de la Wammy's House pues sabía muy bien que esos niños le podrían ser de mucha ayuda así que tenía que mantenerlos de su lado y mientras él ha estado desempeñando el papel de su ídolo eran… mejor dicho, ninguna vez se había comunicado con ellos.

El camino desde el cuartel de la SPK hasta el aeropuerto había sido monótono pues Near se encontraba solo en el asiento trasero mientras Roger y el chofer platicaban de trivialidades.

Near mientras pasaban las calles que recorría la limusina se ponía a pensar que solo las había visto o pasado por allí por lo menos 5 veces en todos esos 6 años de su estancia allí.

Roger de vez en cuando miraba a su protegido, pues ciertamente le llamaba la atención el carácter del joven, pues tenía un cierto aire al fallecido L, pero aun así tenía algunas cosas que los diferenciaban, así también pasaba con él, Roger desempeñaba el papel de Watari, pero aún así no lo hacía como el primero ya que se comportaba un poco más liberal y no tan sumiso a los dictámenes del tercer L.

Ellos dos –según el chofer que era buen amigo de Roger- parecían como el padrino y su ahijado que tiene una relación fraternal, amistosa y enemiga al mismo tiempo, pues siempre los padrinos son más duros que los padres con sus ahijados.

Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto no se tardaron en abordar un avión, que para variar era privado, uno de los muchos que L tenía gracias a la fortuna de Watari. Por lo menos eso relajo a Near porque esperar y estar entre tantas personas le desagradaba pues se sentía vulnerable ante las miradas indiscretas que se le eran ofrecidas a su persona.

En el avión todo fue normal, Near jugaba de vez en cuando con Roger al ajedrez o se entretenía con algunas de las cosas que había empacado para las doce horas de viaje.

-No me agrada esto…- dijo el albino sin darse cuenta con voz alta.

-¿El que L?- pregunto Roger llamándolo con el seudónimo del gran detective.

Y no tuvo más opción que contestar –… pues estos juegos virtuales son muy fáciles, no le veo el chiste, como por ejemplo en los juegos de rompecabezas si la pieza no va ahí simplemente regresa a donde están las demás piezas y eso hace más fácil el juego.

-Pues ese es el chiste de la tecnología, facilitarle las cosas al ser humano.

-… no me agrada- susurro por lo bajo Near tomando entre sus dedos un mechón de cabello y dirigía su mirada a la circular ventana.

…

Roger se había quedado dormido y Near solo pensaba –luego de agotar su arsenal de entretenimiento- sobre cómo sería regresar al lugar que lo vio crecer.

Muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza, preguntas, afirmaciones y recuerdos.

_¿Habría todavía caras conocidas?_

_¿Cómo sería el orfanato sin la presencia imponente de Mello y su fiel compañero, Matt?_

_O si los demás niños se alejarían de él, ignorándolo y tachándolo como raro._

Near hizo una pausa ¿Niños? No, ni él ni con los que compartió –en contra de su voluntad pues él prefería estar solo- ya no eran unos niños hoy eran todos unos jóvenes adultos, así que si aún había alguien conocido ya serían un poco más maduros.

Roger se removió en donde se había quedado dormido para luego despertarse, Near armaba un viejo cubo de rubik que había encontrado entre sus demás cosas.

-Near… tienes que ver esto- y el anciano le tendió unos expedientes –son los datos de los niños y futuros sucesores que se encuentran bajo la tutela del orfanato- explico.

Near los tomo y les dio un rápido vistazo y pudo saber que ya no había ninguna cara conocida de su edad. Seguramente todos se habían ido al cumplir la mayoría de edad.

-Oh se me olvidaba este…- dijo el sucesor de Watari, extendiéndole un expediente un poco más grueso que los otros. –Es el expediente del que sería el próximo L.

Near lo tomo y lo analizó. El expediente no contaba con foto, como todos los demás, pero según lo que describía él primera en sucesión para ser L, era una chica, de una edad aproximada de 15 años con el alias de _R_.

-Por lo que dice aquí, ella tiene una gran vocación en la resolución de enigmas criminales…

Y Roger lo calló –Lo que ocurre es que según sabemos su madre está viva y pues son normas de la institución que si uno de los padres vive debemos de _devolverla_ a sus padres- explico Roger.

De que hablaran de los niños del orfanato como cosas ya era algo normal para Near y hasta el aceptaba que él era otro para mantener viva la imagen de L.

-… Dime R no es Rubí ¿verdad?- pregunto Near recordando que en su instancia en la Wammy's House había una niña de 6 años llamada así.

-Sí, R es Rubí… cuando cumplió 13 se lo cambio a simplemente la letra pues el nombre le parecía muy superficial.

Y Near no dijo nada y aunque el expediente de ella no tuviera foto se la imaginaba con sus cabellos rojizos, ojos grises, piel pálida y sin pecas además del siempre rubor que sus mejillas conservaban dándole un aire tierno, inocente y débil a su ser. Esa niña había sido a una de las pocas personas que habían llamado su atención.

…

Luego de unas horas Near ya se encontraba en Inglaterra y se encontraba en otra limusina en dirección al orfanato.

Y mientras veía pasar árbol tras árbol muchos recuerdos se anidaban en su mente, como cuando llego al orfanato por primera vez siendo llevado de la mano por el mismísimo Roger cuando aún tenía 4 años, aunque no recordaba nada hasta que estaba frente a la gran puerta del Wammy's House.

Pero una de las cosas que más recordaba era la rutinaria vida que llevaba dentro del orfanato, y aunque hubiera cambiado alguno de sus hábitos su vida siempre sería regida por un patrón establecido de acciones.

_Flash Back_

_Near se encontraba en la sala de juegos donde parecía que a nadie le gustaba estar pues preferían el soleado y sucio patio. Pero para él ese era un lugar sagrado, allí podía encontrar todo tipo de juguetes y pasar un momento a solas pues rara vez los niños solían jugar dentro excepto en días lluviosos o cuando nevaba._

_De pronto se escucho que la puerta era azotada, pero Near ni se inmuto._

_-¡NEAR!- rugió Mello –Enano engreído como es que me has ganado de nuevo- dijo Mello acercándose a él a paso rápido y Near lo seguía ignorando._

_-Mello- regaño Matt a su amigo –No creo que esto sea correcto. Todos sabemos que el palidito te gano de forma justa._

_-¡Estúpido Matt! Pero no lo viste… ¡SE PASO TODA LA MALDITA TARDE JUGANDO CON SUS MUÑECAS Y…!_

_-Robots- corrigió Near._

_-¡Qué!- exclamo Mello y Matt se dio una palmada en la frente._

_-Que no son muñecas son robots- repitió Near._

_-No me refiero a eso enano, como te atreves a corregirme- y tomándolo del cuello del pijama le dijo amenazadoramente –Vuelve a hacer algo así y te daré una paliza que no olvidaras._

_-Con esa amenaza privas mis derechos de libertad de opinión- afirmo Near, cosa que molesto más a Mello._

_Y Matt quiso tranquilizarlo pero no pudo, pues Mello ya había arrojado al suelo a Near y le había dejado ir un puñetazo en el estomago y para su mala suerte Roger había mandado a los niños a que se reunieran en la sala de juegos pues quería informarles sobre una salida a comprar vestimentas para la siguiente semana._

_Así que todos –incluyendo a Roger- habían visto la escena del golpe sin poder impedirlo._

_-¡Mello!- y el cuerpo del rubio se tenso pues sabía que estaba en problemas._

_-Near… Near tuvo la culpa- se excuso el ojiazul._

_Pero el hombre no escucho excusas, -Un mes sin chocolate, pues eso te pone muy hiperactivo- castigo el hombre a M._

_-Mejor vamos a la sala de conferencias- volvió a hablar Roger pues había visto que muchos niños se estaban distrayendo o con la escena o con los juguetes. _

_Mientras que Roger no le dijo nada a Near pues una niña castaña de dos coletas lo estaba ayudando._

_-Pueden ir a la enfermería, luego les informo a ustedes sobre la salida- dijo el anciano aún director a los dos niños._

_La niña había estirado su mano para ayudarlo a levantar, pero este no lo acepto._

_-Gracias Linda… pero estoy bien- dijo levantándose tambaleándose por el dolor en su estomago y costillas._

_Linda solamente lo seguía detrás por si se caía pues aunque sus facciones no lo demostraran, le había dolido el golpe._

_-Cla-claro…- y a Near se le salió un bufido, es que esa niña era muy extraña… seguramente era por eso que a ella le caía bien él._

_Fin Flash Back_

…

Lo demás del recuerdo era algo muy personal hasta para él, recordar esa escena y muchas otras lo hacían sentir inseguro sobre regresar a su _hogar._

-… Ya llegamos L- habló Roger al albino.

Y Near solo asintió bajándose de la limusina y admirando el orfanato de diseño antiguo y el campanario que sobresalía por su altura.

Y las campanas sonaron, Near se sorprendió internamente pues recordaba que la primera vez que había llegado y también cuando se había ido estas habían sonado.

-A Clément le gusta sonar las campanas cuando es hora de recreo… dice que esa hora es sagrada para los niños- y Near lo ignoro molesto que el anciano pudiera interpretarlo.

Y Roger se adelanto con las maletas ayudado por el chofer.

Y Near sabía que ya era la hora de entrar y ver la realidad de sus pensamientos idealizados. Pues esperaba que muchas cosas fueran diferentes.

Y eso lo descubriría hasta afrontar sus temores. La Wammy's House.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo que ha salido de mi loca mente. Espero no haberme salido del caracter de Near.

Gracias también a: **Daga Uchiha **por haberme dejados su reviews y decirme que le gusto. Te lo agradesco. **Idontwnafanfiction. account,** por decirme que le gusto el capitulo anterior, de verdad te lo gradesco mucho, arigato n.n pues me alentaron a continuar la historia. Y también a: **Akane River **por haber puesto en Alerta a mi historia.

Bueno nos vemos sin antes pedirles que dejen sus comentarios, todo fic con comentarios se ve más lindo.

_Yami River... _


	3. Peticiones, dudas y negaciones

Death Note no me pertenece... bla… bla… ¬¬

* * *

**Curse no Eru**

**/La Maldición de L/**

_Peticiones, dudas y negaciones_

Near por fin había pasado el gran portón y había entrado a la Wammy's House, donde niños y niñas que lo veían se ponían a susurrar cosas inentendibles sobre él. Y Near los ignoraba olímpicamente.

Se adentro al lugar y sin darse cuenta sus pies lo habían hecho llegar hasta la sala común donde había pasado el mayor tiempo de su estancia allí. Y pudo notar que nada había cambiado, el mismo estante de madera, los mismos libros viejos y las mismas paredes corroídas por el tiempo.

Los niños se habían aglomerado en la puerta de la habitación viendo el actuar del mayor.

-…ese es Near ¿no?

-Sí, se dice que la maldición le llego de otra forma.

-Sí, el parece un muerto en vida.

Se escuchaba los susurros nada disimulados de los impertinentes niños.

Near volvió su vista hacia los niños observándolos y reconociendo a muchos, pero su vista se fijo en una chica pelirroja que se encontraba apoyada en la pared degustando un bombón, la niña le sonrío y con un movimiento de muñeca le saludo. Near no correspondió el saludo y abriendo paso entre los niños salió de la habitación para ir a la dirección del orfanato.

…

Roger estaba en la habitación hablando con su amigo Clément.

Clément era unos 6 años menor que él y su cabello aún conservaba su color natural, castaño, aunque ya las canas empezaban a aparecer; sus ojos color miel contrastaban con su apariencia relajada y divertida. Clément era un hombre de confianza y un gran abogado, había estudiado en la Universidad de Oxford y ahí lo había conocido a él y a Wammy.

-¿Y Near?- pregunto Clément.

-Seguramente ha de estar observando el lugar… mejor dicho la sala común- y el anciano sonrío. Roger lo conocía muy bien, además Near era lo contrario del fallecido Mello. Trasparente. Además el único lugar que pareció importarle fue ese, los demás seguramente le parecían un _cero a la izquierda _a Near, porque según el detective, las cosas de valor, eran las que convivían contigo en todo momento.

Un silencio se apodero de la habitación, hasta que el sonido de unos leves golpes a la puerta alertaron a los dos hombres.

Toc. Toc.

-Y hablando del rey de Roma…- se burlo el castaño y se levanto de su silla para ir a abrir la puerta.

-Joven Near, bienvenido- saludo el hombre con una reverencia muy graciosa, cosa que hizo que Near le lanzará una mirada de desaprobación por su actuar infantil.

-Seguramente ya te diste cuenta de que no ha cambiado nada ¿verdad?- le dijo Roger al tercer L, con una sonrisa socarrona, refiriéndose al lugar. Pero Near ignoro el comentario.

-Estuve evaluando a los niños y se ve que no tienen respeto hacía la figura de L ni los deseos de convertirse en él- hablo el joven de una forma directa y sin reflejar algún sentimiento.

Roger asintió y Clément habló -¿Cuándo desea hablar con ellos?- pregunto el sucesor de Watari.

-Lo más pronto posible- y su mirada recorrió la oficina, mientras los dos hombres platicaban algo.

Near se fijo que al igual que Roger, Clément tenía su obsesión y por lo que podía ver y oler era el café. Podía ver en uno de los estantes muchos frascos con diferentes tipos de cafés y de muchos lugares de procedencia, y en una mesa podía ver una cafetera.

Lo demás seguía igual, las paredes conservaban el mismo color y la mancha de agua que se extendía desde el techo hasta la mitad de la altura de la pared aún se encontraba ahí.

-Eh… Joven Near, Rubí quiere hablar con usted- hablo el castaño con respeto.

-Claro- dijo, sin tomarle mucha importancia.

Y llamando por el altavoz a la adolescente esperaron para que llegara para que los dos adultos se fueran.

La chica luego de unos minutos se encontraba en la habitación, los dos hombres mayores se habían retirado con la excusa de ir a preparar lo necesario para la conversación de L con sus "sucesores".

-… ¿Y qué quieres hablar conmigo?- hablo el peliblanco, al ver que la pelirroja no hallaba la forma de comenzar la plática.

-Pues me gustaría que no me regresaran con la mujer que se hace llamar mi madre- pidió la chica.

-No puedo hacerlo. La decisión ya ha sido tomada, además así son las reglas y…- pero Near fue interrumpido por las palabras de R.

-¡Pero Near!- exclamo la chica con enfado –Nadie aquí se quiere convertir en L por culpa del rumor de la maldición; ¿sabes cuánto he trabajado y estudiado para lograr ser una legitima sucesora de L? ¿Sabes cuantos recuerdos valiosos, seguramente perdí por culpa de estar encerrada estudiando, solo para que alguien que me abandono cuando yo la más necesitaba, se arrepienta y quiera redimir su culpabilidad, llamándome hija y pidiendo mi custodia para llevarme con ella? ¿Cuánto?…- dijo sobresaltada la niña aunque sin levantar la voz y sin cambiar sus facciones de seriedad.

-No, no lo sé y tampoco me importa, porque así son las cosas y no cambiaran con solo quejarte- dijo regañando a la chica.

-Lo sé, pero no se qué hacer… yo esperaba que me aconsejaras o…

-Como detective que eres debe de aprender a resolver tus problemas por ti sola, ya que pedir ayuda no es muy fiable, pues pueden usar eso contra ti.

Y aunque a Rubí le molesto las secas respuestas de Near con respecto a su petición de ayuda, no dijo nada, primero por el respeto que le tenía y también porque sabía muy bien lo dura que era la vida de un detective, un claro caso era el adulto de cabello blanco frente a ella.

Near la observo discretamente. La pequeña niña de seis años que convivió con él y que se la pasaba jugando con una muñeca de trapo quemada por el incendio en que quedo –supuestamente- huérfana ya era toda una adolescente y una digna sucesora de L.

R al ver que Near ya no iba a agregar nada y ella también ya había terminado su discurso, pidió permiso y se retiro.

…

Roger y Clément ya habían informado a los niños de la reunión. Todo estaba preparado.

Near trataba de pensar que les diría a los niños para que se convencieran de que la maldición era toda una farsa, él era inteligente, pero esos niños eran tan tercos, impertinente e inteligente que no dudarían en tratar de humillarlo, cosa que _no _iba a ser posible.

-Near… ya es hora- dijo Roger asomándose por la puerta y el joven solo asintió.

…

Near entro al lugar y pudo observar que todos los niños estaban específicamente ubicados, los más inteligentes estaban en los asientos de la fila derecha (según sus promedios) y los de la fila izquierda eran niños que sobresalían en otras disciplinas como: arte, literatura ciencias, matemáticas, etc.

El peliblanco subió a la tarima y al estar todos callados comenzó a dar su discurso.

-No es propio de mí hablar en público, pero la ocasión lo amerita. Ustedes creen que el nombre del mejor detective del mundo se encuentra maldito, por muchos causas como la del primer sucesor A o la del asesino de Los Ángeles, Estados Unidos, el segundo sucesor Beyond Birthday y recientemente las muertes del propio L, Matt y Mello.

Hizo una pausa para observar que muchos asentían en silencio.

-… Pero no creo que eso haya sido por ser un sucesor. Cada uno sufrió las consecuencias de sus actos y hasta el propio L tenía en cuenta que había un 64% de probabilidades que cosas como estas iban a pasar, pero también sabía que quienes en verdad querían ser _L, _nunca se dejarían intimidar- y tomando un mechón de su cabello blanco observo como los niños pensaban silenciosamente sobre sus palabras.

-¡¿… les acaba de decir cobardes?- pregunto Clément sorprendido al descifrar el contexto de la última oración.

-Así es Near, ojalá todo salga como él lo ha planeado, aunque quien sabe estos niños son igual o peor que el difunto Mello, muy impulsivos y tercos- hablo Roger, rezando para que todo saliera bien.

De repente en la sala se oyó un bullicio y un chico de aproximadamente 16 años se levanto de su asiento y grito:

-¡Si nadie te ha dicho nada, es porque temen que los castiguen!- comenzó diciendo un chico pelinegro de ojos verdes –Pero quizás sea como tu digas, la maldición quizás sea la simple repercusión de los actos de cada sucesor, pero nosotros no sabemos si en verdad somos capaces de ser los encargados de sustituir al mejor detective del mundo, y tampoco queremos averiguarlo a costa de nuestra vida- termino diciendo y esas palabras alentaron a otros para que dieran su opinión.

-Muy bien dicho _P- _felicito un chico rubio de ojos celestes –Y tampoco es que seamos unos cobardes, _L- _el pseudónimo del gran detective lo dijo con desagrado –es solo que somos precavidos y valoramos nuestra vida, y a cambio de ti y de Mello nosotros sabemos quiénes somos y no necesitamos ser los mejores para saber que valemos algo en esta vida- y todos sus compañeros aplaudieron las palabras de sus dos amigos.

Near miraba y escuchaba en silencio todo lo que acontecía a su alrededor, vio como Clément reprobaba las actuaciones de los dos adolescentes y a Roger que se había quedado sorprendido por todo lo que esos niños habían dicho.

Él estaba a punto de hablar cuando, la chica con la que había hablado anteriormente se levanto y dijo:

-Peter, S, muchas de las cosas que han hablado es muy cierto, pero como dicen: _La persona que no comete nunca una tontería nunca hará nada interesante- _y esas palabras hicieron eco en la habitación y en las cabezas de todos los presentes, muchos asintieron levemente de forma disimulada y otros hicieron caso omiso a las palabras de R.

Near al ver que muchos se encontraban dudando ahora de su decisión, se levanto y pregunto: -¿Y qué piensan hacer?

Los niños lo miraron, nadie se veía seguro de si aceptar o seguir negándose a ser candidatos a sucesores de L.

-¡Qué nos dé tiempo de pensar!- se escucharon esas palabras y muchos asintieron.

-Está bien- exclamo Near y se bajo de la tarima. Al llegar donde Roger y Clément, hizo con un movimiento de cabeza que lo siguieran hasta la oficina que el castaño ocupaba.

Al llegar Roger cerró la puerta, mientras Clément se sentaba en su silla detrás del escritorio y Near se había apoyado en la pared de una de las esquinas de la habitación.

-¿Qué pasa Near?- los dos mayores preguntaron al unísono.

Pero el chico no dijo nada.

-¿No estás contento? Hiciste que los chicos reflexionaran sobre su decisión- exclamo feliz el segundo más joven.

-No, no lo estoy. Es más, no importa si deciden seguir siendo sucesores, ya no lo podrán ser…

¿Pe-Pero por q…?- Clément fue callado por el gesto de muñeca que Roger le hizo.

-Creo que es lo correcto- exclamo el anciano. –Estos niños dudan mucho, y esto podrían ser perjudicial para ellos mismos y para la resolución de casos- Roger habló de forma seria compartiendo la opinión que Near tenía y Clément también se dio cuenta del porque él albino había tomado esa drástica decisión.

* * *

Hola a todos y disculpen la tardanza, es que la escuela cada vez esta más pesada y no deja ni respirar.

Pero bueno, espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado. También agradezco a **Daga Uchiha, to-lazy-to-write-my-name **y a **Linda4257, **_por dejarme sus coementarios que me han hecho sentirme muy feliz y con ganas de seguir la historia. De verdad se los agradezco. _

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.

Yami River


	4. El mensaje de L

**Disclaimer: **Death Note no me pertenece es de sus respectivos creadores:Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata

* * *

**Curse no Eru**

**/La Maldición de L/**

_El mensaje de L_

Near había dormido poco la noche anterior, pensando en que pasaría con el nombre de L, cuando él ya no pudiera ejercer ese título _¿Qué será lo que L les pidió hacer para este caso?_ Se preguntaba una y otra vez, tratando de descifrar lo que su ídolo haría en esta situación._ A_demás un sueño lo había despertado a las dos horas de haberse dormido.

Escucho seis campanadas y se dio cuenta que era mejor levantarse, pues descansar, iba a ser imposible, primero porque no tenía sueño y luego por el bullicio de los niños al comenzar a levantarse.

Near como todas las mañanas se sentó en la orilla de la cama, dejando que sus pies tocaran el suelo, para luego estirar todo su cuerpo y así disipar la pereza que aún quedaba, se levanto y arrastrando sus pies se dirigió al cuarto de baño, donde luego de verse en el espejo se mojo la cara con agua, se baño y se vistió con la misma ropa de siempre, pudo quedarse con la que durmió, pero estaba muy ajada.

Al momento de abrir la puerta, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, cosa que indicaba un mal augurio para el albino.

Cuando salió de su habitación, puedo ver como los niños correteaban de un lado a otro, jugaban y sonreían, como si lo de la noche anterior no hubiera pasado; si Mello y él hubieran estado en esa situación, seguramente Mello hubiera estado toda la noche en vela pensando, mientras que él hubiera pasado jugando hasta la madrugada, reflexionando detrás de esa máscara de indiferencia.

Mello y él no eran tan diferentes como todos creían, actuaban en ocasiones de la misma forma, solo que a Mello no le importaba que los demás descubrieran sus verdaderos sentimientos (o intenciones).

Near paro de golpe, pareciera que ese día se había levantado melancólico, como para estar pensando en Mello tan temprano. _Seguramente fue el sueño de anoche. _Near quizás tenía razón, el sueño que había tenido había sido muy impactante, pues hasta su subconsciente tenía entendido que Mello le había salvado de ser asesinado por el propio Kira, claro, a costa de su vida.

_Near y los miembros del SPK, junto con Light y sus subordinados, se encontraban ya dentro de la "Caja Amarilla", esperando a que Mikami entrara por la puerta, luego de que Light se lo pidiera._

_La puerta se abrió lentamente, dando el suspenso requerido para una situación de vida o muerte como lo era esa._

_Pero lo más extraño fue ver que, en vez de aparecer un hombre de cabellera negra, apareció uno rubio, de vestimenta negra y con una tableta de chocolate en las manos._

_-¡…Mello!- exclamo Matsuda luego de reconocerlo-. ¿Pero no habías muerto?- pregunto mientras señalaba al hombre de la quemadura en el rostro._

_Pero Mello no contesto y simplemente sonrió, y ante la cara de sorpresa de todos, se dirigió a Near que se encontraba igual o más sorprendido que los demás, pero mostraba una cara de seriedad y calma._

_Cuando estuvo frente al albino, saco la libreta de portada negra de su espalda, y se la dio, antes de decirle:_

_-Si no fuera por mí, en esta libreta estaría escrito tu nombre y tú muerto. Gane, me debes la vida- y mordió la tableta de chocolate sin dejar de sonreír de esa forma tan altiva._

Y fue en ese momento que despertó, vio el reloj que descansaba en la mesita de noche, y noto que eran las 4:36 am, desde entonces se encontraba despierto, hasta ese momento que caminaba rumbo al comedor.

…

Luego de comerse los _hot cake _y la taza de chocolate caliente que le había servido la cocinera, escucho como Clément lo llamaba por el altavoz, cosa que le molesto pues seguramente esos niños estarían muy pendientes de lo que pasará en la oficina principal, la dirección.

Near, aunque nunca hubiera visto a L, caminaba igual a él, con la espalda un poco encorvada y las manos metidas en los bolsillos, estilo que había visto en _Beyond Bithday_ hace varios años.

_Déjà vu. _Pensó Near al ver que todos los niños se estaban aglomerando detrás de él, y al igual que el primer día de su estadía en el _Wammy's House, _esos chiquillos malcriados estaban susurrando cosas sobre él. Pero como siempre los ignoraba olímpicamente.

El albino llegó a la oficina y antes de que tocara la puerta esta se abrió gracias a Roger.

-Pasa L- exclamo el hombre cerrando detrás de sí la puerta.

La habitación se encontraba con un ambiente de nerviosismo y silencio por parte de los mayores, pues la mayoría de veces estos hablaban todo el tiempo.

-¿Qué ocurre Roger, Clément?- pregunto el joven.

Ver a Clément tomando café de forma precipitada y sin degustarlo y a Roger pasar su mano derecha por los pocos cabellos que tenía sobre la cabeza, hacían que el joven detective se impacientara.

-…Y bien- dijo para alentar a uno de los ancianos a hablar.

Vio como Clément le lanzaba una mirada a Roger para que fuera este quien hablara. Un bufido salió de la boca del más anciano.

-Near, aunque muchos crean que esto es ser impacientes y precipitados, nuestro deber es tener la seguridad de que para el día de mañana, habrá alguien que sucederá al L de hoy- dijo Roger dando vueltas al asunto.

Near enarco una ceja, dando a entender que eso ya lo sabía.

-… y pues…- _donde estará esa niña, _y le lanzo una mirada a Clément.

El hombre solo se encogió de brazos. _No me mires así amigo, que te aseguro que yo la llame. _La mirada de los dos hombres se dirigió a la puerta esperando a que alguien la tocara, pero nada.

Roger dejo caer su cabeza y dejo escapar un quejido de resignación. _Esto nos pasa por ser apresurados._

-Lo que ocurre es…-

…

-Una chica de cabello castaño se encontraba admirando los lugares por los que pasaba, muy bellos recuerdos llegaban a su mente, como cuando Roger la llevo a la primera exposición de arte, luego de haberse rehusado a ser sucesora de L –aunque claro, era lógico que no le hubieran negado tal petición pues no tenía posibilidades de serlo, pues antes de ella y de todos se encontraban Mello y Near-…

-Disculpe señorita por el retraso, pero ese accidente de tránsito nos hizo perder mucho tiempo- se excuso el chofer.

Las palabras del hombre sacaron de su ensoñación a la joven mujer, y solo atino a asentir y ver su reloj. ¡Estaba retrasada 10 minutos!

-Pero ya llegamos…- y antes de que pudiera decir que él se encargaría de llevar sus cosas a su habitación, ella había abierto la puerta de la limusina y salió corriendo hacia el orfanato.

Lo mejor es que nada allí había cambiado, todo estaba casi exactamente igual, los dormitorios, la sala de juegos y… la dirección. Paro de golpe y abrió la puerta con calma.

-… es que…- y Roger volvió a callar y respiro tranquilamente – ¡LINDA!- exclamo feliz de ver a la joven pintora.

Linda le dio un fuerte abrazo a Roger, desde que entro a la Universidad de Arte y Cultura de España no lo había visto, también le dio la mano a Clément que aunque no lo conociera, él se había comunicado y le había informado un poco sobre la situación de los sucesores y le había pedido que fuera al orfanato.

Linda estaba a punto de saludar de mano a la persona que se encontraba detrás de ella, pero al voltearse y fijarse bien en esa persona, que la miraba con indiferencia, se dio cuenta que era, nada más que...

-Ne-Near… Hola- y su carácter alegre y vivaz cambio a uno de nerviosismo y timidez.

Clément dio una palmada, llamando la atención de todos los presentes-. ¡Oh si! Estamos listos, procede Roger- dijo el hombre siendo un poco inoportuno, ya que Roger esperaba ver la respuesta de su "ahijado".

-Bueno…- y dio un carraspeo –Creo que lo mejor sería que se sentarán- y les señalo un sofá a la derecha de ellos. Los dos jóvenes se sentaron a cada extremo del sofá.

-Continuando les digo que…- _Ojala todo salga bien –_mi deber y el de Clément al ejercer el papel de Watari y del encargado del orfanato, es que L, tenga un sucesor por cualquier incidente que pueda haber, como es tú caso Near- Linda asintió y Near solo lo miraba pensativo.

_A donde quieres llegar Roger. _Pensó el albino.

-Creo que he hablado mucho innecesariamente, así que iré directo al grano…- _Roger y sus frases de antaño_ pensó Near al oírlo –Estas son las exactas palabras de L…

Y aunque los dos jóvenes esperaban escuchar a Roger, repetir las mismas palabras que había ocupado L, se admiraron al ver que Clément saco una pequeña laptop de uno de los cajones de su escritorio.

-Antes de que escuchen la grabación, ¿tienen alguna pregunta?- dijo Roger acrecentando la curiosidad y el aura de misterio que rodeaba toda esa situación.

Near quería levantar la mano pues tenía miles de duda. _¿Qué papel cumplía Linda ahí? ¿Por qué tanto misterio? ¿Por qué era necesaria su propia presencia?_ Y entre muchas otras.

Y quizás la hubiera levantado si no fuera porque Linda la levanto antes.

-Según lo que me dijo Clément, muchos niños sabían sobre las muertes de Mello, Matt, L, BB, A, el encarcelamiento de C, y la desaparición de G, datos que según recuerdo muy pocos conocían –y tales datos ella los conocía porque de vez en cuando se escabullía a pintar al patio que quedaba frente a la ventana de esa oficina y sin querer había escuchado esa información-. ¿Entonces cómo es que ellos saben todo eso?- pregunto por fin la castaña. Y Near estuvo de acuerdo con la interrogante de Linda.

-…Eso yo lo explico- dijo Clément. –Hace un mes aproximadamente uno de los alumnos jaqueó la computadora central- y al ver que Near y Linda le miraban de forma molesta y como regañándolo se excuso diciendo: -Este orfanato es de genios y…

-Eso no importa ahora, lo de la computadora ha sido arreglado. ¿Ya no hay preguntas?

-No- dijeron los dos al unísono, haciendo que Linda se sonrojara.

Y sin decir nada, Roger encendió la laptop, y en la pantalla salió un protector con la letra L.

"_Yo soy L, este mensaje ha sido grabado con la finalidad de que se enteren, de lo que deben hacer si hace faltan sucesores. Primero tienen que estar seguros que ningún niño del Wammy's House cumpla los requisitos para ocupar mi nombre, esto para no causar problemas innecesarios._

_Según la lógica, en la habitación deben de haber 4 personas, así que espero que solo ustedes tengan conocimientos de lo que diré a continuación._

_Near te has descuidado del orfanato, no has estado en contacto con los niños, es por eso que ellos sienten dudas de ser o no ser L, ya que su interacción con L es poca. No te culpo por ello, ni deseo que te sientas decepcionado, es solo para que tengas mayor conciencia del porque de esta solución._

_Así que Near, __**tendrás que engendrar un hijo.**_

Y la pantalla se oscureció dando a conocer que el mensaje había terminado.

En ese momento Near entendió todo: el nerviosismo de Roger y Clément, la presencia de Linda.

Near dirigió su mirada a Linda que se encontraba estrujando con fuerza la tela de su sweater.

-¿Y entonces para que me necesitan?- pregunto Linda, esperando que la respuesta no fuera la que ella creía.

-Claramente has sido elegida para que Near y tú sean los padres de ese bebé- explico Roger buscando las palabras correctas para explicar la situación.

-No hay otra opción- pregunto Near con voz monótona.

-No, no la hay Linda ha sido elegida según las condiciones que L nos pidió- explico Roger.

-¿Y-y cuáles son esos?- pregunto Linda en un hilo de voz.

-Ser una chica de la _Wammy's House, _tener la misma edad de Near,haber interactuado con el sucesor en varias ocasiones, que tenga buena salud y que su registro de comportamiento este limpio- enumero Clément, y en efecto de todas las niñas de la edad de Near, Linda era una de las pocas (por no decir la única) que cumplía las condiciones.

Linda ya no pudo más y se levanto de golpe, y ante la cara de sorpresa de todos, se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió y salió de forma calmada, luego de cerrar la puerta, dentro de la oficina, se pudo escuchar las pisadas de la chica al salir corriendo.

-…Lo bueno es que pudimos predecir que algo así pasaría y le pedimos a Joel que no la llevara a ningún lugar- trato de mejorar la situación el abogado.

-Roger ¿Cómo es que a L se le ocurrió como única opción tener un hijo?- pregunto con falso desinterés el tercer L.

-Mira adoptar no es una opción por todos los largos y cansados procesos legales, además que la información no podría ser borrada del todo, ya que habrían muchas personas involucradas, además no podríamos tener conocimiento de los genes de los padres de los niños, cosa que nos podría traer problemas; así que para nosotros encargados de los sucesores de L, un bebé entre tú y Linda nos cayó del cielo.

Near ya no siguió con su interrogatorio, se dio cuenta que todas las preguntas iban a tener respuestas que no podían ser refutadas. Pero aún así le cuestiono lo siguiente a Roger:

-Tú sabes que yo sufro de Síndrome de Asperger, así que puede haber un porcentaje muy elevado que _ese _bebé lo pueda heredar- explico Near.

-Sí, pero mírate eres quizás la persona más inteligente de tu generación, además a pesar de tu trastorno llegaste a cumplir todos los rquisitos de ser L…

Per a Near no importándole lo que el castaño decía, salió de la dirección y se dirigió a su habitación.

…

Near se acostó en la cama de su habitación y sacó de entre sus cosas un viejo cubo de rubik y comenzó a armarlo.

Cabía mencionar que Near había llegado a la conclusión que sería más cuidadoso en lo que hiciera, y además nada lo iba a tomar por sorpresa como lo de segundos antes, además la mayoría de niños se dieron cuenta de que Linda, había salido llorando de la oficina de Clément.

Toc. Toc. Toc.

Near un poco frustrado siguió resolviendo el cubo, pero el ruido del golpeteo de la puerta seguía ahí, hasta que él se digno en decir un simple "pase".

La persona que había estado golpeando la puerta se sentó junto a él en la cama y le dijo:

-Linda ha salido del orfanato llorando y pues está comenzando a llover, y te quería pedir qué me ayudarás a buscarla- Rubí dijo, esperando que Near dijera algo, pero este no lo hizo.

-Bueno, la buscaré yo entonces- afirmo la niña.

-No, yo lo haré, además puedes resfriarte- dijo el albino.

Near no sabía muy bien porque estaba haciendo eso, simplemente que saber que su falta de interés por los niños de la _Wammy's house _había causado todo eso, lo hizó pensar y reflexionar.

Así que después de que Rubí se fue, busco entre sus cosas un sweater blanco y tomo una sombría que Roger le había dejado, además se puso unos zapatos _All Star _blancos con suela negra.

Y se dirigió a la calle, a buscar a Linda.

* * *

Hola de nuevo, disculpen la demora, es que estábamos en exámenes y luego las vacaciones (que no las disfrute por mis _queridos _primos), pero bueno.

Les quiero agradecer a todos por sus reviews y también a las personas que agregaron esta historia a alertas.

* * *

**Aclaraciones del fic: **

_En el video, L sabía que era Near con él que se iba a comunicar pues pudo deducir fácilmente la situación al conocer muy bien a Near y Mello._

_Otra aclaración es que el mensaje de L fue corto, porque L no da rodeos para dar a conocer sus verdaderas intenciones. Además de que la solución a mi parecer es la más lógica que pudo a ver –y no solo porque es en cierta forma el corazón de la historia-._

_También que el Near que muestro es una persona adulta, y según como vi el one-shot luego de los tres años de la muerte de Kira, Near está muy sometido a parecerse como L, así que lo que dijo L en el mensaje, hizo que Near tratara de mejorar en ese aspecto con los niños del orfanato, es por eso que él sale a buscar a Linda y no deja que R lo haga._

**Y pues si tiene otras dudas díganmelas y yo se las respondo.**

Y por favor dejen reviews, no importa si solo me ponen un emoticon o un "siguelo pronto" o "me gusta" pero me gustaría que dejaran su huella en mi fic.

Cuídense. Adiós :)


	5. Pensamientos, dudas y sorpresas

**Disclaimer: **Death Note no me pertenece es de sus respectivos creadores:Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata

* * *

**Curse no Eru**

**/La Maldición de L/**

_Pensamientos, dudas y sorpresas._

Near ya llevaba caminando cerca de una hora, y aún no encontraba a Linda, además muy a su pesar tuvo que salir de los muros del orfanato, porque ya era bien sabido que "la futura madre de sus hijos" no estaba en ese lugar.

Su caminar sin rumbo lo llevo al Parque Central de _Winchester. _Recordaba ese lugar con cierto fastidio, ya que cuando tenía 10 años Roger lo hizo ir ahí (en contra de su voluntad) con los demás niños del _Wammy's House. _

Near recordaba muy bien ese día, porque estaba haciendo un tremendo frío y su menudo cuerpo temblaba y temblaba. La noche anterior había nevado y a Roger se le había ocurrido la estupenda idea de llevar a los niños a pasear, pues sabía que ninguno se querría separar del grupo haciendo tanto frío –una estrategia que Roger había aprendido con los años, para que esos rebeldes no se escabulleran fuera del grupo-; Mello y Matt habían comenzado una guerra de bola de nieves y los demás chicos siguieron su ejemplo haciendo que la nieve volara de una lado a otro, y que se desatara un gran bullicio por la guerra campal que se estaba viviendo. Roger tomaba un té sentado en una de las bancas del lugar; mientras él jugaba con un robot de color negro que hacía contraste con él y la manta de nieve que había a su alrededor y que en cierta forma lo camuflaba como parte del blanco paisaje.

Recordaba haber visto a Linda construyendo con otras niñas castillos para sus muñecas, pero de un momento a otro ella se había sentado junto a él. Near recordaba que la chica de dos coletas le había dicho que ese lugar era una buena fuente de inspiración para ella por el agradable ambiente que emanaba. Near ante esas palabras había dejado de jugar con su robot y la había mirado por un segundo admirado por sus palabras. ¿_Agradable? No lo creo, el ruido es estresante, _le dijo dirigiendo su mirada a la aún persistente guerra de nieve, Linda había reído. ¡¿_No ves que se divierten! Es más tú también deberías de estar jugando con ellos_, y tomando su mano hizo el gesto de jalarlo hacia la acción, pero Near pudo soltarse del agarre a tiempo.

Con ese recuerdo y esperando que Linda estuviera allí, se adentró al parque. Luego de caminar y recorrer con la vista el lugar, la pudo ver. La pintora estaba sentada en uno de los columpios del lugar y se mecía, adelante y atrás, sin importarle que las gruesas gotas de lluvia la tuvieran ya empapada por completo.

Near en esos momentos no sabía qué hacer, pues en esa ocasión estaba dudando –las cuales eran contadas y quizás menos de tres- pero no sabía qué hacer. Su mente se debatía sí, ir e interrumpir la soledad y tranquilidad de Linda o esperar el momento propicio para dar a conocer su presencia (momento que no sabría cuál sería), así que decidió romper la soledad de la joven, pues no quería estar bajo esas circunstancias y tampoco quería irse sin lograr su objetivo: llevar a Linda al orfanato.

Linda por su parte, se encontraba pensando en la extraña situación que había vivido momentos antes.

Primero, a pesar de saber que Near fungía de L, nunca se imaginó verlo de nuevo; segundo, porque se dio cuenta que después de tantos años el albino seguía causándole el mismo sentimiento en ella –aunque en realidad no sabría decir cuál en sí era- pero aun así eso la inquietaba; y tercero, se sentía confundida, pues Near no había dicho nada al respecto. Una parte de ella quería que Near aceptara pero otra parte le recriminaba tal pensamiento, pues si Near aceptaba sería por acatar las órdenes de L y nada más.

Linda detuvo su columpiar y las siguientes palabras rondaban por su cabeza una y otra vez: No sería por _amor._

¿Amor? Ha veces dudaba sobre la existencia de ese sentimiento fuera de las pinturas…

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados al sentir que las gotas de lluvia ya no chocaban contra su cuerpo, aun cuando a su alrededor la lluvia era fuerte y ruidosa. La castaña levanto su vista y vio un paraguas posicionado sobre ella, dirigió su mirada a la persona que lo estaba sosteniendo y aunque ya lo había visto en el orfanato se sorprendió al verlo ahí también.

-Near…- susurro sin querer su nombre.

-Linda debemos irnos- dijo el joven sin mostrar ninguna muestra de preocupación o de sentimiento alguno en su voz.

-… está bien- dijo luego de analizar bien sus acciones.

Si seguía ahí se enfermaría y haría que también lo hiciera Near, cosa que le desagradaría mucho.

Linda salto del columpio, lo que le causo un pequeño mareo, del cual se pudo recuperar rápidamente. Near noto el pequeño desequilibrio en su cuerpo, pero lo adjudico al frío que debería de sentir la castaña en esos momentos.

Linda se dirigió a donde estaba el albino, quien la observaba, cosa que la puso más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba. Se detuvo al estar junto a él bajo el paraguas. Near la dejo de observar y diciéndole un simple _toma_, le dio el paraguas. Linda observo como Near bajaba el zipper de su sweater, para luego deslizarlo por sus brazos que estaban cubiertos por la fina tela de su habitual camisa.

Near al haberse desprendido de la prenda, se lo tendió a la pintora, quien aún no reaccionaba de su sorpresa.

-… póntelo, si sigues así te enfermaras mucho peor- dijo el chico suponiendo que la joven ya se había enfermado por estar tanto tiempo bajo ese mal tiempo.

Y una terrible punzada en su cabeza la saco de su sorpresa.

-Sí, si claro- dijo ella avergonzada por tardarse tanto en reaccionar y agarro entre sus frías manos el sweater, que se encontraba tibio a comparación de su baja temperatura.

-Ne-Near, podrías darte la vuelta por favor- dijo la chica al ver que el joven no dejaba de escudriñarla con la mirada. Linda sintió otra punzada en su cabeza mucho más fuerte que la anterior, pero la ignoro.

Y sin decir más el detective comprendió lo que Linda deseaba hacer antes de ponerse el sweater: Quitarse la blusa mojada. El chico asintió y tomando el paraguas se dio la vuelta.

Near escucho un pequeño quejido por parte de Linda y de forma automática se voltio hacia ella para ver como su cuerpo se desplomaba, Near la logro tomar con su mano izquierda por la cintura antes de que su fino cuerpo tocara el suelo.

Vio que se había logrado poner el sweater. Deslizo su brazo izquierdo a la altura media de su espalda y paso su brazo derecho por sus piernas, luego de dejar caer el paraguas la alzo y aunque con un poco de dificultad logro caminar hacia al orfanato, dándose cuenta que para su fortuna la lluvia estaba comenzando a cesar.

Por lo menos el entrenamiento que Halle y Rester le habían hecho hacer para "mejorar su salud física" le había servido para algo.

…

Linda escucho voces y luego una ricilla a lo lejos, comenzó a abrir sus ojos y pudo ver que ya no se encontraba en el parque. Su vista recorrió la habitación y por simple lógica llego a la conclusión de que se encontraba en la habitación que usaría mientras se quedara en el orfanato. Una semana.

Se sentó en la cama y se dio cuenta que el televisor estaba encendido y que en el suelo estaba sentada una chica. Pelirroja y estaba saboreando una paletita.

En su mente llego un recuerdo.

Linda había sido llamada por Roger por medio del altavoz. La chica aunque curiosa se había aproximado a la dirección con algo de timidez. Pudo ver a Roger sonreírle y hacerle una seña para que se sentara en una de las sillas de la habitación.

-Buenos días Roger- dijo la chica cortésmente aceptando la invitación del mayor para sentarse.

-Buenos días Linda- saludo el anciano también – te he llamado porque pronto se incorporara al orfanato otro huésped- dijo el hombre sentado en la silla detrás del gran escritorio de madera.

-Que bien- dijo Linda feliz, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que llego y ya le había aburrido ser la nueva del orfanato.

-Sí. Me gustaría que ayudaras para que se sienta como en casa- finalizo el hombre.

-Está bien, Roger- acepto la niña.

Después de eso había salido de la oficina de Roger. Y luego de tres días había sido llamada para presentarle al nuevo niño del orfanato.

Cuando Linda tuvo en frente al nuevo huésped del orfanato se dio cuenta que era una niña. Su cabello estaba corto, pero el color rojizo resaltaba las mejillas sonrojadas de la pequeña, que seguramente tendría unos 5 años de edad.

Su piel color mármol resaltaba más su cabello y mientras que Linda con una gran sonrisa en su rostro la observaba, pudo notar la marca de una quemadura en su mano izquierda.

-Hola ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto suave y alegremente Linda, para que la niña no se asustará.

-…- pero no dijo nada.

-No ha querido comer nada en todo el viaje- escucho Linda decir a Roger a una de las cuidadoras del orfanato.

La castaña al oír eso, metió una de sus manos a su bolsillo y saco una pequeña paletita de fresa y se la tendió. La pelirroja acepto un poco tímida el regalo, abrió el envoltorio y rápidamente procedió a saborearla.

Linda sonrió-. ¿Cómo te llamas?- volvió a preguntar.

-Ruby- dijo la pequeña luego de sacar momentáneamente la paleta de su boca.

Ruby.

-Ruby- exclamo sorprendida Linda sacando a la menor de su mundo.

-Hola Linda. Qué bueno que ya se ha despertado.

Dijo la chica con una media sonrisa.

-Aja. ¿Qué hora es?- pregunto la chica aún un poco desorientada con un pequeño dolor de cabeza aún.

-Son…- comenzó a decir cambiando de canales –las 6:37 am.

-Dormí bastante.

-Sí. L dijo que lo mejor para ti sería dormir y tomar esto- le dijo mostrándole un pequeño frasco con pastillas para la gripe.

-¿Y cómo está él?- pregunto Linda, esperando que no se hubiera enfermado por su culpa.

-Pues… estaba algo mojado, porque al traerte en brazos dejo tirado el paraguas- explico la chica; –Pero creo que bien.

-¿Y qué estás viendo Ruby?- dijo acercándose más a la pelirroja.

-. ¿Podrías llamarme R?- pidió la de ojos grises a la mayor.

-Está bien.

…

"_-…¿Nos estamos enfrentando a Kira otra vez o podríamos decir que otro ser ha tomado el papel del mayor asesino del mundo, catalogado por muchos como un dios? Júzguenlo ustedes mismos- _hablo un hombre que estaba presentando las noticias internacionales del día anterior.

_-Pero Josep, creo que lo que a muchos les interesa es: ¿L vencerá a Kira otra vez?...- _el televisor fue apagado antes de que la noticia terminara".

_-¿Qué opinas Near?-._

* * *

¡Hola! Ya resucite XD

Disculpen por el retraso pero estaba con tantas tareas además que estaba en el periodo de examenes y pues se me había amontonado todo por mi mala organización.

Pero bueno aqui les traigo el quinto capítulo, espero que les agrade.

Y por último quiero agradecer a todos los que utilizaron un poco de su tiempo para dejarme sus reviews. Muchas gracias.

Les agradezco a: **Linda4257, **_(Gracias por comentar, leer tus palabras fueron lo máximo para mi porque tu eres una de las mejores escritoras que he leído),_** Daga Uchiha **_(Gracias primita por comentar, y tu sabes que me gusta hacer sufrir a los personajes XD)_**, noname **_(Que bueno que te gustara y bueno el tema del asperger es uno de mis favoritos__)_**, lirba **_(Gracias por tu review para mi significa mucho saber que te gusto)_**, ****to-lazy-to-write-my-name **_(Te sorprendí ¿verdad? Espero que este también te guste, gracias por tus palabras jejeje), _**lulu **_(Estoy contigo, el yaoi ya aburre en esta página ¬¬), _**iara **_(__Gracias)_**, LeslieCaroRiver **_(Gracias por tus lindas palabras), _**Xiao Mai **_(Gracias por tus palabras y pues no me gusta dejar incompleto un trabajo)._

_Muchas gracias a los demás que han comentado anteriormente, los que han puesto en alerta la historia y también a los que la han agregado a favoritos. Arigato._

_Nos vemos en el otro capítulo._


	6. Kira C

**Disclaimer: **Death Note no me pertenece es de sus respectivos creadores:Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata

* * *

_**Curse no Eru**_

_/La Maldición de L/_

_Kira C_

-Near tienes una llamada de los miembros del _SPK- _dijo Roger despertando a _N._

-… y que quieren- dijo algo dormitado Near. Pero Roger en vez de contestar le dio el teléfono celular.

-¿Qué quieren?- dijo Near con mala gana pues no le gustaba que le interrumpieran su sueño.

_-Near pasa los canales al ENC- _dijo una mujer rubia a su jefe. Near al escuchar esto le dijo a Roger que hiciera lo que Halle pedía.

Roger encendió la televisión de la habitación y lo paso al England News Channel, donde un hombre gordo y de facciones serias presentaba las noticias internacionales más importantes.

_"-…¿Nos estamos enfrentando a Kira otra vez o podríamos decir que otro ser ha tomado el papel del mayor asesino del mundo, catalogado por muchos como un dios? Júzguenlo ustedes mismos- _hablo el hombre con un vocabulario refinado pero rebuscado.

_-Pero Josep, creo que lo que a muchos les interesa es: ¿L vencerá a Kira otra vez?...- _el televisor fue apagado antes de que la noticia terminara".

_-¿Qué opinas Near_?- esta vez quien hablo fue Giovanni.

-Necesito ver la noticia completa y con calma- dijo el peliblanco con voz autoritaria y serena-. Así que Roger búscamela y tráela lo más antes posible y ustedes mándenme un informe sobre este supuesto nuevo Kira- termino de ordenar Near a sus subordinados.

Roger al escuchar lo que su _ahijado _le había confiado se retiró en silencio y los tres miembros del _SPK, _al escuchar su nueva tarea sonrieron al poder estar de nuevo al servicio de _L _y terminaron la llamada.

Near al sentirse de nuevo solo, lo único que pudo hacer fue suspirar dejándose caer de nuevo en la cama.

_Ese sería un día pesado para todos._

…

Linda por su parte, había terminado de ver el documental que _R _estaba viendo_, _no había sido nada interesante… Además desde que había terminado el _magnífico _documental un silencio se había apoderado de la habitación.

- ¿Cómo vas con lo tu madre Ru… R?- pregunto Linda comenzando a acostumbrarse a la petición de la pelirroja.

Pero Rubí no contesto. Lo único que se oyó fueron las ramas de un árbol chocando con la ventana de la habitación.

Rubí se levantó y con paso lento se dirigió a la puerta y con suavidad y lentitud la abrió.

-… Clément aún no termina con los papeleos pero creo que dentro de tres días la veré- y sin despedirse salió por la puerta. Linda la siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió por los pasillos del lugar.

_Adolescentes _pensó Linda, al ver la actitud cambiante de la menor. La castaña sonrió al recordar todas las tonterías que hubiera hecho si Roger no la hubiera persuadido de no hacerlas.

…

El resto del día transcurrió con normalidad para todos los niños del Wammy's House, mientras que para los adultos desde el principio ese día se había proclamado como problemático.

Clément se encontraba muy ocupado ordenando todo el papeleo que requería el caso de Rubí.

Roger por su parte, luego de salir de la habitación del detective se había encaminado a su oficina junto con su laptop y con una taza de café había comenzado a buscar la tarea que _N _le había asignado.

…

Near se encerró en su habitación y saco un juego de tiro al blanco junto con unos dardos.

El chico ya había experimentado un simulacro hace ya un año con un nuevo Kira, a quien le había llamado denigrantemente _Kira Basura. _Near mientras trataba de apuntar bien hacia el centro pensaba sobre si ese Kira sería la misma persona o ciertamente uno nuevo; si era la segunda opción quizás la táctica que uso con el _Kira B _no funcionaría.

Pero además de eso el chico tenía que pensar en lo que su mentor le había encomendado el día anterior. Near tiró el dardo pero este choco con la pared y calló al suelo. Todo eso estaba comenzando a fastidiarlo por muchas razones. Primero había tenido que dejar la privacidad del edificio del _SPK;_ el convivir con esos niños que lo miraban con menosprecio lo irritaba; el que Linda estuviera allí lo incomodaba de sobremanera y ahora el aparecimiento de un nuevo Kira le quitaba la calma que a él tanto le gustaba.

Tiro de nuevo el dardo y esta vez el objeto puntiagudo quedo prendido en el centro del círculo blanco.

En el rostro del albino apareció una mueca parecida a la de una sonrisa, mientras un recuerdo pasaba por su superdotada mente.

_-"Mientras más presión, la recompensa es más gratificante" nos dijo L, cuando comenzó a someternos a pruebas a A y a mí- y una carcajada llena de locura salió de la garganta de Beyond Birthday. –Pero lo que le faltó decir a L fue "la recompensa es más gratificante si logras resistir la presión"- dijo BB tratando de que su voz sonará como la de Lawliet –porque no creo que Alex se la esté pasando bien allá abajo- le dijo al menor para luego llevarse un dedo untado de mermelada a la boca._

Near nunca olvidaría las palabras del pelinegro, por dos razones: la primera es que el discurso del mayor había sido destinado solo a él; segunda y última razón, que Near había sido encerrado en el sótano por el mismo BB, porque Watari no lo dejaba acercarse a los más pequeños por el desquiciado comportamiento que había estado mostrando en las últimas semanas.

Pero esas palabras las recordaba tan bien, porque sabía que después de todas esas molestias que se tomaba para resolver los casos, vendría la paz y tranquilidad que a él tanto le gustaba.

…

10:57 am

Linda miró el reloj desde su celular, el cual acaba de ocupar para recibir una llamada de su tutor; un hombre de 64 años que había sido uno de los pintores más llamativo de la década de los setenta, caracterizado por la amplia gama de colores que utilizaba en sus pinturas.

Ese hombre prácticamente la había adoptado, y había sido el encargado de llevársela a España para que estudiara arte. _Beto _–como le gustaba que le llamaran- le había informado que había sido elegida para ilustrar la portada del libro "Las rosas de cabaret", que se publicaría dentro de seis meses por una editorial de Madrid.

Al escuchar la voz calmada y profunda del anciano hizo que se relajará, y oír tal noticia la hizo pensar en lo que un hijo causaría a su carrera. Miles de cosas pasaban por su cabeza causándole migraña, además la gripe que tenía no le ayudaba.

Luego de un maratón de estornudos y de tomarse más de diez tazas de té, decidió que debía de hablar y convencer a Roger de su equivocación al haberla elegido a ella como _incubadora _para el sucesor de L.

Pero a pesar de su determinación unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos sin su consentimiento, unos minutos pasaron y decidió dejar de llorar pero aun así no se movió de la cama, solamente atino a mirar un punto en la pared antes de levantarse, lavarse su rostro con agua tibia y salir hacia la oficina de Roger.

…

Roger llevaba a la mitad su taza de café –que por el pasar del tiempo ya se encontraba helado-, mientras veía minuciosamente la noticia que momentos atrás Near le había pedido buscar.

Escucho tres pequeños golpes a la puerta y con un simple _pase, _dio permiso a la otra persona a entrar. Vio a Linda entrar con la nariz roja, seguramente por la gripe que la estaba molestando y con un movimiento de cabeza la invito a sentarse en una de las sillas del cuarto.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí Lindsay Keynes?- dijo el segundo _Watari _a la chica, quien lo miró con expresión de sorpresa al escuchar su verdadero nombre.

Linda reacciono al escuchar una pequeña carcajada de parte de Roger. Y un poco molesta por la actitud divertida de Roger –a costa de ella- respiro profundo y dijo con vos decidida:

-No quiero participar en la procreación del nuevo sucesor.

Roger no movió su vista de la pantalla de su laptop y tampoco demostró rastro de alguna emoción. _¡Pasar mucho tiempo con Near lo ha afectado! _Grito para si la castaña _¡O es que se estaba quedando sordo por la edad! _En años atrás Roger al escuchar que alguno de los huérfanos estaba en desacuerdo con él, le molestaba de sobremanera pues era muy sabido que Roger amaba su trabajo –aunque no tanto a los niños- pero aun así siempre buscaba lo mejor para cada uno de los residentes del orfanato.

-No ayudaré a Near a redimir su culpa- habló nuevamente la castaña por si Roger no la había escuchado, pero no ocurrió nada – ¿Roger…?

-Te he escuchado perfectamente Linda, es solo que yo nunca te he pedido tu opinión sobre si quieres o no ayudar a Near- exclamo el hombre con voz serena sin dejar de ver la pantalla de su laptop.

Linda miró con sorpresa al anciano. _¡¿O sea que la obligaría a hacerlo? _Linda estaba a punto de decir (gritar) algo, cuando Roger se le adelanto diciendo:

-Eres una ex huérfana del Wammy's House, por ende le debes mucho al finado Watari quien fundo esta institución, y una de las cosas que él amaba era al joven Lawliet: así que si ayudas a Near, estas ayudando a L, lo que es suficiente para pagar la infancia que pasaste aquí-.

Roger cerró la laptop y paso al lado de la castaña sin siquiera mirarla. Detestaba hacer ese tipo de cosas (chantajear) porque era una cosa vil, pero cuando Wammy le había pedido que lo sustituyera, él había prometido hacer lo que fuera necesario para que el nombre de L nunca muriera. Así que debía de hacerlo aun en contra de su voluntad. Además sabía que Linda estaba en la etapa de negación, porque era sabido por la mayoría del orfanato que, desde niña, ella estuvo enamorada del _solitario _genio, Near.

…

Roger entro a la habitación con la llave maestra del orfanato.

Vio a Near sentado en el suelo y a su lado descansaba –seguramente- el informe que los tres miembros del SPK le habían mandado.

-Aquí esta lo que me pediste- habló Roger para llamar la atención del menor.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

-… te has tardado mucho, Roger- y N siguió con la lectura.

-¿Ese es el informe que pediste a los del SPK?- el anciano pregunto para seguir con la conversación, Near asintió, haciendo que el canoso dejara salir un suspiro de resignación.

_Near nunca cambiara- _pensó el anciano al ver la conducta de Near, la misma desde que había llegado al orfanato.

-¿Y qué dice?- él también nunca había perdido su modo de ser y siguió insistiendo.

Near siguió con la vista en el suelo y no dejo de hacer lo que lo mantenía ocupado, pero aun así hablo:

-El _modus operandi _ de este Kira es muy similar al de Light Yagami, excepto que las victimas por ataque al corazón presentan un tatuaje en alguna parte de sus cuerpos- explico el albino al segundo Watari.

-¿Un tatuaje?- la voz del anciano se oía claramente sorprendida y… divertida.

-Sí, seguramente es para despistar o puede ser un sello personal- respondió Near un tanto divertido por todas las incógnitas que ese nuevo Kira le había creado.

-Te diviertes- afirmo Roger, para luego ver como Near asentía - ¿Y qué más me puedes contar?- dijo sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

-Este Kira ya no desempeña su papel en Japón, mas parece que se ha olvidado del país nippon. Las muertes han aparecido en lugares estratégicos de Italia, Alemania, Estados Unidos e Inglaterra- dijo Near sin voltear a ver a Roger a la cara. –Aunque hay posibilidades de que esta cadena de países aumente- concluyo el joven detective.

-Parece que no es el mismo Kira B ¿no?- dijo Roger con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro.

-No, no lo es, estoy seguro de eso. Lo llamare Kira C- dijo alzando en su dedo índice la vieja marioneta que había utilizado para designar a Light como Kira, lo único que había cambiado era gracias a la pequeña "C" escrita con plumón debajo de las letras que decían "KIRA".

_Con que eso era lo que lo tenía ocupado- _se dijo Roger a sí mismo al ver el pequeño títere metido en uno de los pálidos dedos de Near. Y luego de un momento formulo otra pregunta:

-¿No hay nombre denigrante para este Kira?- le pregunto Roger algo sorprendido por la particular atención que _N _le estaba dando a ese nuevo Kira.

-Claro que sí la hay, Roger- hizo una pausa dejando a Roger a la expectativa -… _¡Kira Copia!- _dijo por fin jugando con el títere.

Roger sonrió socarronamente de nuevo. _En verdad que Near nunca cambiara. _Se dijo al ver la forma denigrante con la que el chico trataba a sus adversarios; aunque, debía admitir que estaba tratando con más _respeto _a este Kira que al anterior, aunque Light debía de sentirse alagado de que Near le había dado toda la atención que se merecía, aunque eso lo atribuía a que el Kira original había matado al _L _original_._

_Near está tomando muy profesional la aparición de este nuevo Kira- _pensó para sí el sucesor de Watari al ver al menor jugar con el viejo títere –_así espero también que Near tome la petición de L_- y una sonrisa burlesca apareció en el rostro del anciano-. _Ojala los Shinigamis me den más años para poder ver a Nate con familia._

Y una silenciosa risa arrugo más el rostro del ex director del orfanato.

* * *

Bueno aquí esta el sexto capítulo de esta humilde historia, espero que este también les guste y llene sus espectativas.

Me disculpo por el atraso y pues les diré que mi vida a tenido una perdida, mi abulo murió hace unos días y pues mi mente había tenido un pequeño bloqueo por esa causa, además a mi me gusta hacerle varias correcciones a mi historia para que quede lo mejor posible.

Les agradezco sus reviews a cada uno de ustedes. Se les quiere.

Y si les gusto dejen un review, y si no les gusto también XD

Nos vemos.

Bye-Bye


	7. Planes de terceros

**Disclaimer: **Death Note no me pertenece es de sus respectivos creadores: Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata.

* * *

_**Curse no Eru**_

_/La Maldición de L/_

_Planes de terceros_

Era de mañana en Winchester, las gotas del rocía matinal se hacían presentes en las plantas, y la frescura de la mañana mantenía a todos los habitantes del orfanato aún en sus habitaciones; a excepción de Roger que se encontraba en su oficina, sentado frente a su laptop llevándose a la boca una taza de chocolate caliente.

El sonido de un leve golpeteo en la puerta lo saco de su concentración. Tomo un sorbo mientras escuchaba la voz de Clément pidiendo su permiso para entrar.

-Entra- dijo elevando un poco su tono de voz para que su colega escuchara.

El castaño entro y se sentó en uno de los sillones más cercanos al escritorio del ex director del _Wammy's House_. Estuvieron en silencio por un rato, mientras Roger se desocupaba de sus deberes, y cuando así lo hizo el abogado hablo:

-¿Cómo va Near con el caso del _Kira C?- _pregunto sin esperar más tiempo el castaño.

Roger levanto por primera vez su vista del monitor de la laptop-. Pues va avanzando lentamente pero constante. Aún hay muy poca información sobre este nuevo Kira.

Clément asintió dando a conocer que le daba la razón.

-¿Y las órdenes de L?- volvió a formular otra pregunta el castaño.

Eso era más importante que el asesino más grande del mundo. Porque sin un sucesor todo estaba acabado. Y los niños del _Wammy's House _se habían hecho los desentendidos sobre el tema. Estaban resentidos por habérseles negado volver a estar en las filas de ser L. Lo que daba a conocer lo poco actos que estaban para ejercer tal título.

Roger rió. Clément lo miró un poco dudoso sobre su comportamiento.

_¿Qué significaba esa risa?_

-No hemos avanzado en nada. Linda se niega a ayudar y Near se hace el desinteresado- dijo el hombre dejando salir de su arrugada boca un suspiro de resignación.

Clément volvió a asentir, dándole a entender que sabía lo que en esos momentos Roger estaba pensando.

-No importa. ¡Hay que presionarlos!- dio su opinión el próximo Watari.

-Eso estoy intentando hacer- explico Roger-. Quiero diseñar un plan para los dos, que no tenga ningún cabo suelto para que ni Linda ni Near puedan refutarlo- dijo entusiasmado el más anciano.

Clément secundo su idea, acercándose al segundo Watari y tendiéndole la mano con la intención de estrecharlas y ser colegas en ese plan.

-¿Y cómo haremos para que no haya ningún cabo suelto?- dijo Clément apenado utilizando las mismas palabras de Roger.

Roger suspiró. Eso aún no lo sabía, pero una idea se le presento en su anciana y experta mente.

-Ocupemos sus excusas en contra- expuso Roger mirando a su amigo con una sonrisa de satisfacción por su gran idea. Clément le sonrió entendiendo muy bien a que se refería.

-Comencemos con Linda- propuso el director del orfanato y Roger asintió.

Clément se sentó en el mismo sillón en que había estado antes, para que las ideas comenzarán a fluir.

…

Linda la noche anterior estuvo platicando con Roger de nuevo. Sus días en el orfanato cada vez se acortaban más y no habían llegado a nada con Roger con relación a las órdenes de L. Roger seguía empeñado en que ella fuera la madre de los hijos de Near; pero ni siquiera había tenido algún tipo de contacto con Near en esos últimos tres días.

La pintora se encontraba analizando cada una de las palabras que se discutieron la noche anterior.

_-Pero Roger… Que no has pensado en lo que ocurrirá con mi carrera si tengo un hijo- dijo Linda ya impaciente dando vuelta por toda la habitación._

_-Eso lo tengo muy presente pero debes entender que el nombre de L necesita de tu apoyo- el segundo Watari trataba de persuadir a Linda-. Además ya te he dicho que si lo deseas, puedes dejar al cuidado del orfanato a ese bebé- dijo Roger utilizando cualquier opción con tal de que la chica accediera._

_-¡Pero como dices eso Roger! Yo no abandonaría a mi hijo… como lo hicieron conmigo- articulo Linda con un nudo en su garganta._

_-No lo abandonarías. Nos estarías proclamando como el tutor de tu hijo nada más- Roger explico._

_-Pero aun así no me parece. Además…- Linda cayó de golpe, el solo pensar en que iba a decir eso en voz alta, la avergonzaba._

_-¿Además qué?- insistió Roger para que la castaña siguiera._

_-Además el procrear a un bebé no es así por así- dijo apenada Linda. Roger entendió el punto de Linda y le regalo una sonrisa traviesa._

_-Ya no eres una niña Linda, eres toda una mujer- comenzó a deicr Roger -… y Near también ya dejo de ser un niño… No creo que haya algún inconveniente- dijo Roger aunque su tono de voz y su semblante se habían vuelto serios._

_Linda al escuchar tales palabras se sonrojo y al no saber que decir: abandono la habitación._

…

Clément dejo salir una carcajada de forma estrepitosa.

-No puedo… no puedo creer que le hayas insinuado tal cosa- dijo el más joven aun riéndose.

-Yo no insinué nada Clément solo dije la verdad- se defendió el más anciano.

-¡Está bien! ¡Está bien!- calmo el castaño a Roger moviendo frenéticamente sus manos de un lado a otro.

-Ya… ya…- hoy se daba cuenta porque Near se exasperaba con la presencia del nuevo director del orfanato-. Tienes alguna idea para comenzar con este plan.

-…- Clément cerró sus ojos e inclino su cabeza apoyándola en el sillón, su sonrisa aún no abandonaba su maduro rostro. Pensó y pensó-. ¡Ya lo tengo!- grito Clément dando un salto y quedando parado frente al escritorio de Roger –Linda seguramente debe tener miedo en tener un hijo, porque piensa en que Near no se hará cargo de él, y ella al ser una próxima figura pública podría levantar una serie de chismes y arruinar su carrera, así que: Porque no casarlos.

El abogado dio el largo discurso frente a un Roger que se mostró indiferente a la propuesta.

-¿Qué? ¿No te gusto?- pregunto a Roger un poco desanimado al ver la nula reacción de Roger.

-No… no es eso, ya había pensado en eso…- Clément al escuchar eso bufó algo molesto –y según mis conocimientos sobre Near, él seguramente se negará porque esta propuesta ciertamente es muy peligrosa; pues él siendo L tendría que correr el riesgo de mostrarse en público sin ninguna protección- explicó el canoso.

-Oooooh- Clément entendió el problema al instante.

Un silencio ocupo la habitación, en el que los dos hombres pensaban en que hacer, para que las órdenes del L original, se cumplieran.

-¿Y porque no cambiamos la apariencia del chico?- opino dudoso Clément esperando la respuesta afirmativa o negativa de su amigo.

Roger apoyo sus codos en el escritorio y entrelazo sus manos frente a su rostro. Claramente se encontraba pensando.

-No me parece mala idea- expreso aun serio –pero… ¿Near estará de acuerdo?

-Yo creo que sí. Le decimos que es una orden que nos dio L para protegerlo; no creo que se niegue- dijo Clément no queriendo que su idea fuera desechada por Roger.

-Intentémoslo- dijo con una sonrisa socorrona Roger. Porque él y su amigo Clément se impondrían ante Near y Linda y cumplirían las órdenes de Ryuzaki.

…

-_Hemos sido notificados de otro país involucrado en asesinatos de Kira- _hablo Giovanni a su jefe.

Near solo siguió armando un rompecabezas que Halle había comprado en Alemania mientras disfrutaba de sus vacaciones.

Giovanni al no escuchar ningún sonido por parte de Near volvió a hablar –_Es Reino Unido._

Near quedo estático por un momento. Este Kira sería más difícil de atrapar porque sus asesinatos eran de igual forma y número en todos los países involucrados. Además que _Winchester _estaba en Reino Unido, por lo que Near tenía cierta sospechas si éste Kira sabía algo sobre él y su paradero, o era una simple coincidencia.

-¿En qué Lugar de Reino Unido se encontraron los asesinatos?- pregunto Near a su subordinado muy seriamente.

-_En Londres…- _el pelinegro hizo una pausa en donde solo se escuchaba su leve respirar –_según el informe fue un hombre de 55 años acusado de asesinar a cuatro niños, cuando el ejercía el cargo de maestro en una escuela pública en Londres- _explico Giovanni los antecedentes del asesinado.

-Parece que este Kira odia todo tipo de crímenes.

-_Lo que me llama la atención es que este hombre no murió de un ataque al corazón; sino que fue por una sobredosis de pastillas según el informe forense. Pero en su hombro tiene el mismo tatuaje con el que identificamos al Kira C- _hablo el más joven de los miembros del SPK.

-Trata de hacernos dudar- dijo en un leve susurro Near que Giovanni apenas alcanzo a escuchar por el auricular del teléfono.

-_Así es- _dijo el pelinegro antes de despedirse y cortar la llamada.

Near volvió a quedar en el profundo silencio en el que se encontraba su habitación. Hasta que dos leves y tímidos golpes a la puerta de la habitación continúa rompieron el sepulcral silencio.

-Near…

…

La hora del almuerzo en _Wammy's House_ era la hora en la que todos los niños se encontraban por única vez en la misma habitación: el comedor.

Linda miraba a todos esos pequeños disfrutar sin preocupación de su comida luego de las cansadas clases. Linda con paso lento camino hacia donde servían la comida para exigir su pequeña porción de alimentos.

-Hola Linda- saludo cordialmente una de las cocineras de huesos anchos.

-Hola Mary- correspondió el saludo la castaña.

-Dime Linda ¿Has visto a Ruby?- pregunto la simpática cocinera fingiendo enfado.

-No, no la he visto este día, pero ayer me dijo que hoy iría con Clément al juzgado de familia par…

Mary la calló-. ¡Oh! Bueno si es así la disculpo- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa –pobre de Rubí, tanto que anhelaba ser sucesora y le tiene que suceder esto.

Linda asintió estando muy de acuerdo con la cocinera.

-¿Y qué deseabas de R?- hoy quién pregunto fue Linda.

-Bueno…- la mujer dudo un poco en contestar –Linda tú me conoces y sabes que yo soy directa para hablar- dijo la mujer sobre sí misma, Linda asintió –Y desde que tú viniste el joven Near no ha venido al comedor a tomar su almuerzo y pues Rubí se encargaba de ir a dejarle la comida a mi querido Near- dijo la gordita mujer.

Linda escucho las palabra de Mary, recordando que cuando Near, Mello, Matt y ella aún vivían en el orfanato esa mujer había sido muy buena con ellos cuatro además de muy maternal.

Pero Linda también se sintió culpable al saber que Near desde su estadía no salía a recibir el almuerzo.

-Yo puedo llevárselo si quieres Mary- dijo Linda disimulando una sonrisa.

-Peeerrrrfecto- canturreo la cocinera al escuchar las palabras de la joven mujer.

La mujer se dirigió a la cocina rápidamente y luego de unos minutos salió con una bandeja llena de comida. Arroz, pollo, ensalada, postre, jugo de naranja y frutas en trozos.

-Aquí esta- dijo entregándosela a Linda quien tuvo que hacer malabares para no dejar caer la bandeja-. Y tu comida también va en la bandeja- y termino diciendo esto para alejarse lentamente luego de susurrar un "Gracias", y seguir sirviendo comida a los demás niños hambrientos.

Linda con cuidado se dirigió a la habitación de Near que por lo que se estaba dando cuenta, no sabía dónde se encontraba. Se reprochó a si misma por no preguntarle a Mary, pero ya había avanzado un largo trayecto como para regresar al comedor.

Y gracias a su suerte, en el camino se encontró a una de las ordenanzas del orfanato y le pregunto por la habitación de Near.

-Nunca he limpiado la habitación del joven Near, por lo que no estoy muy seguro, pero en el pasillo oeste hay dos habitación que no son permitidas a nadie a entrar- explico la anciana mujer –son las habitaciones 57C Y 58C- dijo la mujer alejándose de Linda mientras seguía con sus labores de la limpieza.

Linda se dirigió a las habitaciones que la mujer había mencionado y al no saber en cual estaría Near, se dirigió a la que se encontraba más cerca. Habitación 57C.

Se paró frente a la puerta y como pudo dejo libre una de sus manos y con un poco de duda y timidez toco la habitación, y al no recibir respuesta dijo en voz alta el nombre del tercer L.

-Near…- y siguió golpeando la puerta.

* * *

Hola a todos mis queridos lectores. Aquí está este nuevo capítulo de _**Curse No Eru **_espero les agrade y cumpla con sus expectativas. Como siempre agradecerle a cada uno de ustedes por leer y dejar sus preciados comentarios; también se les agradece a los que pusieron esta historia en Alertas, porque aunque no comentes me dejan su muestra de que la leyeron, les gusto y quieren saber cómo sigue.

Quiero decirles que he tenido dificultades para escribirlo porque como todo escritor sabe: sin ganas y sin inspiración nadie puede escribir un buen fic.

Y bueno con los estudios del bachillerato estaba atrasada, además que yo pertenezco a la banda de paz de mi instituto he tenido muchos compromisos este mes.

Para los que no entiendan el título –porque una amiga no lo entendió- les dejo el significado de **terceros.**

**Terceros: **Persona que no es ninguna de las que intervienen en un asunto; especialmente, la que media entre dos personas para ayudarlas o la que resulta dañada o favorecida por la acción de otros.

Y con ello me refiero a Roger y a Clément que están planeando todo para cumplir las órdenes de L.

Y con esto me despido de ustedes mis queridos lectores.

Nos vemos pronto

Yamileth River…


	8. Momentos

**Disclaimer: **Death Note no me pertenece es de sus respectivos creadores: Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata.

* * *

_**Curse no Eru**_

_/La Maldición de L/_

_Momentos_

-Linda- pronuncio el albino que estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta.

La chica dio un respingo al escuchar su pseudónimo siendo pronunciado por Near. Y luego quedo estática ¡¿Near no había hecho ruido o es que su nerviosismo era más grande de lo que parecía! Se preguntó a sí misma. Y en efecto, sus nervios casi eran palpables.

Linda dirigió su vista hacia la puerta de la siguiente habitación, donde el detective se encontraba parado. Pudo notar que el chico tenía poco de haberse levantado porque su cabello estaba más desordenado que de costumbre.

Near miró de forma inquisidora a su _prometida_, buscando respuesta del porque lo estaba buscando, aunque al ver la bandeja de comida supo la respuesta. Linda espero a que Near articulara alguna palabra, pero este no lo hizo, así que ella respiro profundo y dijo:

-Mary me mando a dejarte tu desayuno- aclaro las sospechas del chico la castaña.

Near asintió en forma de agradecimiento por el trabajo de traerle su comida hasta su habitación.

La pintora extendió la bandeja de comida hacia _L, _él tomo entre sus manos el objeto y antes de poder realizar alguna acción Linda volvió a hablar.

-Mi comida también está en la bandeja- dijo un poco cohibida la joven mujer.

Near comprobó sus palabras al observar y ver un plato de más de cada porción de comida en la bandeja. Near no supo porque pero esa situación le parecía algo complicada y eso que para muchos era algo fácil de resolver. Lo único que debía de hacer era… ¿Dejar a Linda entrar a su habitación y que comiera con él; o entregarle sus platos de comida para que fuera a comer al lugar que prefiriera? Realmente se estaba debatiendo por una de las dos opciones. Nada típico en él, pero se inclinó a la primera opción siguiendo el concejo que Roger le había dado hace unos días.

-Quieres comer conmigo- como siempre el tono de voz que utilizo no era el adecuado, por lo que la frase pareció una afirmación –por no decir una orden- que una interrogante.

Linda quedo en silencio por unos momentos, analizando si era lo correcto aceptar la _invitación. _Pero decidió aceptar al recordar que momentos atrás estaba recriminando el hecho de no tener algún contacto con Near.

-Sí. Acepto- dijo la castaña cambiando rápidamente su semblante de total nerviosismo a uno muy sonriente y cálido.

Near la observo por unos momentos tratando de descifrar su cambio de ánimo. Pero decidió olvidar su profesión como detective e hizo su cuerpo hacia un lado para darle espacio a la chica a entrar. Y sin esperar un segundo más Linda entro a la habitación del joven detective.

…

Roger se quedó solo, luego de que Clément se retirará hacia el comienzo de la audiencia que deliberaría la custodia de Rubí. Era la madre o el orfanato.

Si el orfanato se quedaba con Rubí, Linda o Near o quizás ambos ocuparían la excusa de que Rubí era una legitima sucesora como para no cumplir las órdenes del finado _Lawliet_. Así que Roger con todo su pesar, esperaba que Rubí fuera dada a su madre, porque si no era así, la fructuosa conversación con Clément no serviría de nada.

…

La pelirroja relamía sus labios por la ansiedad que sentía en esos momentos. Clément trato de calmarla sacando unos dulces para que la niña tuviera algo con que entretenerse. Y luego de dárselo acaricio paternalmente la cabeza de la adolescente.

-No te preocupes, todo estará bien- dijo el abogado con una sonrisa muy segura.

_R_ lo miro un poco contrariada.

-_L_ dijo, que no debemos de afirmar algo hasta que este comprobado al 100%, o sea cuando eso haya sucedido- dijo la jovencita citando la filosofía del _L original._

El director del _Wammy's House _suspiro un poco molesto, al olvidarse que esos chiquillos no se guiaban por esperanzas ni vanos pensamientos, solo por hechos y reglas inquebrantables. Eso lo tendría presente para la siguiente vez que quisiera levantarle el ánimo a uno de esos huérfanos engreídos, se dijo a sí mismo.

…

Near y Linda se habían sentado en el piso, ya que la única mesa con que contaba la habitación estaba ocupada por la laptop y los papeles del caso Kira.

Los dos adultos comían en total silencio, Linda de vez en cuando miraba a Near de reojo, para observar algunas de sus acciones. Mientras que Near luego de dejarla entrar a su habitación había optado por tomar una actitud indiferente hacia su invitada.

Linda se sentía cada vez más incómoda, pues el silencio parecía tragárselos cada vez más. Así que tomo un poco de jugo de naranja para aliviar la resequedad de su garganta, y con algo de temor pregunto:

-¿Parece qué estas muy ocupado?- y dirigió su vista al escritorio lleno de documentos, que Near seguramente estaría revisando.

El chico como respuesta asintió dirigiendo su vista a la chica. Linda al ver que _N _la observaba le regalo una sonrisa tímida para luego desviar su vista hacia su comida y seguir comiéndosela.

-Roger me dijo que solo te queda esta semana y luego regresaras a España- comento monótono el peliblanco-. ¿Y qué tal te va como pintora?- pregunto a su invitada.

-Muy bien, en dos meses mostrare en Barcelona mis pinturas- dijo muy feliz y satisfecha al saber que ella era un prodigio como Near.

Aún con las esperanzas de Linda, Near no dijo nada.

Pasaron otros largos minutos de incomodidad hasta que uno de los miembros del SPK llamo… para el alivio de Linda.

La pantalla de la Laptop se encendió, dando lugar al rostro de Halle a aparecer. -¿Near?- llamo la mujer a su jefe al no tener enfoque de su presencia por medio de la cámara.

-Aquí estoy agente Halle- dijo el detective acercando su mano a la cámara y volteándola hacia el lugar donde Linda y él estaban desayunando.

-¡Near tienes que… saber esto!- comenzó a hablar la rubia algo urgida para que su jefe supiera las noticias de último momento; pero su semblante y su tono de voz cambiaron al visualizar a la chica que comía junto a Near -¿Es tu novia?- y sin querer la mujer había formulado en voz alta esa pregunta.

La cuchara de postre que Linda llevaba en esos momentos a su boca se quedó a medio camino, y de inmediato el rostro de la chica se sonrojo y agacho su rostro muy avergonzada. Near solo se limitó mirar hacia otro lado. La ex agente de la CIA sonrió para sus adentros al ver las reacciones de los dos jóvenes.

_Quizas no sean novios, pero simples amigos no son-_afirmo para sí misma la rubia mujer.

-… No, no es mi novia- dijo por fin Near al ver la cara -de _ya te descubrí, Near- _ de la agente Lidner.

-Aja- fue la respuesta maliciosa de Halle ante la aclaración de _N._

-¿Y qué me querías decir?- pregunto Near algo exasperado por la actitud de su subordinada.

-¡Eh!...- por un momento había olvidado el propósito de esa llamada-. Es para decirte que los tatuajes que los asesinados tienen en sus cuerpos, no son obra de Kira C, sino que son la forma en la que se identifican los miembros de una secta. Con la ayuda de Giovanni nos infiltrar en los datos del FBI y descubrimos eso- informo.

Near quedo pensativo ante las palabras de Halle.

Linda escucho todo en total silencio. En ese instante comprendió todo, la terquedad de Roger para que ella ayudara a Near con lo del sucesor y por qué el albino no había salido de su habitación en todos esos días.

Near dirigió su mano derecha a su cabeza y con ella comenzó a enrollar un mechón de su blanco cabello. Estaba realmente entusiasmado ante los nuevos descubrimientos de la agente, que volvió a realizar uno de sus hábitos olvidados. Near enrollaba, estrujaba y jalaba el mecho de pelo entre sus dedos, mientras debatía consigo mismo muchas interrogantes.

_¿Kira estaba juzgando a esas personas por los asesinatos que cometieron, o por pertenecer a esa secta? ¿Y de que se trataba la secta?_

-Antes de que preguntes, la secta tiene por objetivo encontrar a los puros de entre los impuros- dijo Halle deduciendo que Near preguntaría eso de un momento a otro. Y estaba en lo cierto pues Near le dirigió una mirada de satisfacción al tener a Halle como su ayudante.

Halle le sonrió y Linda ante la escena solo atino a pensar en que la madura mujer parecía la madre de Near, porque parecía conocerlo muy bien, ya que las palabras no hacían falta para comunicarse entre ellos, pensó la castaña.

-Muchas gracias Halle- agradeció el chico dando finalizada la llamada. Y luego de eso volteo a ver a Linda que ya había finalizado de comer su postre.

-No diré nada- dijo ella sabiendo muy bien lo que Near le iba a decir, ella también lo conocía bien, no por nada había sido su compañera durante 7 años y se la había pasado con él más tiempo que con cualquiera.

Al escuchar las palabras de Linda, Near prosiguió a comer la poca comida que le quedaba.

…

-… solo pido al jurado que no decidan la resolución de este caso de forma apresurada, solo porque esa mujer es la madre- dijo Clément a las personas que tenían el último veredicto señalando a la madre de Rubí.

-Objeción- exclamo otro abogado un poco más viejo que Clément y con voz ronca –está tratando de persuadirlos- dijo algo molesto el hombre llamado Fremont.

El juez golpeo la tarima con el mazo y negó la petición del abogado opositor. Clément siguió con su monologo.

-Lo que importa ahora es el bienestar de Rubidia Marchese- dijo esta vez señalando a Rubí.

La pelirroja al escuchar su verdadero nombre hizo una cara de desagrado. Tanto tiempo de no oír su nombre estaba haciendo que le causara repugnancia-. Eso es todo- finalizo el ojimiel.

El otro abogado se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a hablar.

-Se le pide a Rubidia Marchese subir al estrado- dijo la voz ronca del canoso abogado.

Rubí con paso lento y constante se dirigió al asiento donde la interrogarían. Indiferente, esa era la actitud que debía de tener para que Fremont no la doblegara a su gusto. Debía de hacer todo lo posible para quedarse en _Wammy's House. _Miró a su madre por tercera vez y sintió otra vez el miedo sucumbir su ser apacible. ¡Esa no podía ser su madre! ¿O sí?

…

-Gracias Near- exclamo Linda un poco más confiada ante la presencia del albino. El susodicho la miro interrogante –por invitarme a comer contigo. Sin R aquí, estoy sola- Near lo único que volvió a hacer fue asentir dando a entender que la comprendía.

Linda y Near quedaron por un momento sumergidos en un silencio. Y Linda decidio que era momento de regresar a sus propios asuntos, así que era hora de irse, pero antes… la castaña se acercó a Near y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias de nuevo, Near…- dijo la chica alejándose por el pasillo –por haberme traído la vez que me desmalle al orfanato- y la chica se perdió en los largos pasillos del orfanato, ocultando el sonrojo que se acababa de formar en sus propias mejillas.

-De nada Linda- dijo Near llevándose de forma involuntaria una de sus manos al lugar donde la pintora había posado sus labios.

_Si Roger se enteraba seguramente no lo dejaría en paz_- confirmo el peliblanco.

_Si Roger se enteraba iba a utilizar ese hecho para manipularla_- la de ojos cafés se advirtió mentalmente.

* * *

**Bueno aqui esta este capitulo... gracias a los que comentaron el capítulo anterior...**


	9. Tácticas

**Disclaimer: **Death Note no me pertenece es de sus respectivos creadores: Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata.

* * *

_**Curse no Eru**_

_/La Maldición de L/_

_Tácticas_

Roger se encontraba en su despacho analizando y planeando como serían todos los preparativos para cumplir la orden de Ryuzaki. Un golpeteo algo tímido pero incesante lo saco de sus cavilaciones. Cerró su laptop mientras decía con su voz ronca y autoritaria 'entre'. Roger conoció al instante a la persona que se adentró a la habitación. Era Quiki, el quinto en la línea de sucesión a ser L, pero su actitud bipolar y agresiva habían hecho que el niño no fuera admitido como tal ante los demás-. ¿Qué deseas Q?- pregunto Roger al chico de cabello castaño.

-¿No nos darán otra oportunidad?- pregunto el chico, y Roger bufó molesto, ¡¿es que siempre debían de contestarle con una pregunta!

-No- dijo cortante el anciano, el muchacho bajo la mirada y con una expresión de decepción, enojo y remordimiento encaro a Roger-. _L _dio su veredicto final sobre esta situación y dijo que su inseguridad es muy perjudicial para ser un sucesor.

El chico manteniendo la misma expresión dijo: Pero todo es culpa de Ruby-. Roger miró con cara de incredulidad al acusador luego de escuchar y procesar las palabras de él.

-¿Por qué la culpas a ella? Según recuerdo ha estado en contra de su negatividad a ser sucesores.

El joven sonrió _guasonamente _olvidando la timidez que mostraba al principio –Ella fue quien jaqueo la computadora central, Roger.

Roger abrió sus ojos demostrando su sorpresa y sus labios se entreabrieron para tratar de refutar las palabras del castaño-. ¿Y dónde están las pruebas? porque debes saber que esa es una acusación muy grave Quennel- y el chico se paralizó al escuchar su nombre. Tenía miedo de que alguien descubriera su verdadero nombre y causarle daño.

-…No tengo, pero sabes que sería algo muy arriesgado para mi mentir con algo así- explico Quennel recordando el sermón y el castigo que Clément había impuesto a todos los huérfanos por sus actos. Y él no quería volver a sufrir un castigo como ese. Claro que no. Tener prohibido el contacto con alguno de sus _fetiches _por un mes entero fue lo peor que les pudo suceder a cada uno de los huérfanos.

-Como ya está dicho todo puedes irte- el muchacho se molestó por las palabras del ex director, pues su objetivo era que se les diera otra oportunidad para llegar a ser _L _en el futuro, pero Roger no le dio tiempo a hablar –He dicho que puedes irte- y ni siquiera se molestó en apartar su vista de la laptop, _Q _al ver la forma cortante en que el viejo le hablaba no le quedo de otra que irse.

Roger al escuchar el sonido de la puerta toparse al marco y cerrarse, levanto su vista y la dirigió a un punto cualquiera. Según el informe de Clément, nadie había sido proclamado culpable; pero seguramente el deseo de seguir luchando por ser como su ídolo, había hecho que el castaño _soltara la sopa. _Luego de unos momentos de meditación cogió su teléfono móvil y marco al número de Clément, el cual al instante lo mando al buzón de voz, señal de que el abogado lo tenía apagado. Roger suspiró. Debía enfrentar a la pelirroja y saber la verdad. Cerró su laptop y salió de su despacho.

Miro los blancos y silenciosos pasillos del orfanato, y viendo la hora en su viejo reloj, pudo corroborar sus pensamientos, 7:45 am, en esos momentos los niños estarían comiendo, o en la sala de juego del orfanato, y los más arriesgados estarían en el patio jugando algún deporte, el clima aun no era muy bueno, hacía mucho frío y el cielo se encontraba nublado, y con posibilidades de fuertes lluvias.

Cuando llego al punto central, donde todos los pasillos se unían, el anciano hombre pensó en ir a visitar a Near para contarle de lo que había sido notificado y que opinaba de tal acusación. Quizás Near tuviera algún tipo de explicación para las palabras que Roger acababa de oír. Así que cruzó hacia la izquierda, en vez de ir recto e ir a la salida. El segundo Watari paso por las habitaciones sin prestarle ninguna atención, hasta llegar al último cruce para llegar a la habitación del albino. El hombre cruzo con su mirada vista al frente y vio a Linda y a Near hablando de algo y de un momento a otro Linda le dio un corto y rápido beso en la mejilla. Y antes de que uno de ellos lo pudiera ver avanzó de retroceso unos pasos.

Segundos después vio a Linda pasar a la par suya, la cara de la chica se deformo y si su vista no fallaba su rostro palideció al descubrir se presencia. Él solo le dedico una sonrisa inocente, para hacer creer que no había visto nada. Y cuando la vio desaparecer, él siguió caminando hacia la habitación del albino.

…

Near acababa de cerrar la puerta de su habitación, pero el sonido de unas pisadas lo alertaron que alguien más se dirigía hacia él, así que sin moverse un poco abrió la puerta (porque se encontraba a la par de esta), vio a Roger con semblante serio, y lo único que pudo hacer fue mirarlo detenidamente. ¿Vio o no la escena con Linda? Pero al ver que su expresión no cambiaba por una sonrisa socarrona, aparto ese pensamiento, pero no lo desecho.

_Quizás vino a hablar de cosas más importantes. O está siendo cauteloso y me molestara en otro momento con lo sucedido- _Near estableció esas posibilidades en su cabeza.

-Ruby fue quien jaqueo la computadora central del orfanato- Near presto atención a las palabras del canoso, se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su cama.

Cuando se hubo sentado en ella pregunto-: ¿Quién te lo dijo?

-Q, el _ex-_quinto sucesos a ser L ¿Crees que sea cierto?

-¿Crees que mintió?

Roger bufó. Él fue a buscar respuestas no a crear más dudas en él. Pero en vez de seguir amargándose más, él negó con su cabeza.

-Clément les impuso un buen castigo a estos niños. Además...- el hombre dudo –estos niños pueden ser todo menos mentirosos ¿no?- y busco la afirmación de Near para saber si estaba en lo correcto con esa respuesta.

Near lo miro y le sonrió-. Cierto, son muy sinceros. Eso lo supe cuando los enfrente hace unos días- Near vio como Roger relajaba su semblante.

-¿Y?- Roger dijo, mientras que Near tomo uno de sus mechones blancos y lo estrujo entre sus dedos. La mano derecha de L espero un momento y al ver que Near se hacia el desentendido, cambio sus verdaderas intenciones-. ¿Y… qué hago con Rubí?

El experto en insectos disfruto ver la expresión algo sorprendida de Near, al darse cuenta que el ex director no se estaba refiriendo al principio sobre lo sucedido con Linda.

-... tú eres el experto en esto ¿no?- y el albino tenía razón, pensó Roger, él había sido el director, consejero, maestro y hasta padre para esos niños, así que haría lo que siempre hacía cuando se presentaban problemas: enfrentarlos. Ya estaba dicho enfrentaría a la pelirroja.

Y con esos pensamientos dio gracias a Dios por no tener hijos, porque los niños eran ciertamente problemáticos; una mueca de desagrado surco su viejo rostro al pensar que él alguna vez había sido un niño.

…

Unos ojos saltones miraban como un hombre tiraba los libros que después de hojearlos no le llamaban la atención.

-Esto es aburrido- y al escuchar eso el hombre le lanzó una manzana y ordeno que se callara.

Tomo la manzana, vio su patético reflejo unos segundos en la cascara de la fruta y de tres mordidas la devoro, sin desperdiciar nada.

Se sentó en el suelo mientras veía como el hombre buscaba información en esa vieja y abandonada biblioteca. Dio un largo suspiro.

-Si tan solo Light viviera- dijo en susurro que por suerte el humano no escucho.

Paso unos segundos mirándolo hasta que cerró sus ojos. Momento después escucho algo… _Ryuk… _escucho su nombre a lo lejos… _Ryuk_… lo volvió a escuchar y pensó que quizás el alma en pena de Light lo estaba asustando, pero desecho esos estúpidos pensamientos moviendo su cabeza de un lado para otro aún con sus ojos cerrados. Debía dejar de ver esas películas de miedo que los humanos veían. Porque eso no podía estar pasando, Light Yagami estaba en la nada.

-¡RYUK!- y el Shinigami abrió sus ojos un poco aturdido por el grito que acababa de escuchar.

Miro al hombre con desagrado, en ese momento sus manos picaban por las ganas que tenía de escribir su nombre en su _Death Note. _Pero no podía hacerlo, porque él tenía un pacto. Un pacto de sangre. Y si mataba a ese maldito humano él también moriría.

Ryuk suspiro al recordar su mala suerte… -¿Qué quieres ahora?

El hombre lo miró con reproche-. Nada, simplemente estabas muy callado.

Ryuk levanto una ceja por las palabras sin sentido del humano. Le había gritado solo para decirle que no le gustaba que él acatara una orden que le había dado momentos antes. Suspiro.

Y lo siguiente que pensó cambió su forma de pensar de los humanos.

_-Parece que no todos los humanos son interesantes. ¿Dónde estás Near?- _el rostro del Shinigami se ilumino al recordar al jovenzuelo que años atrás había puesto un rostro al Kira original, había descubierto a Light Yagami; y le había impuesto el adjetivo de _vil asesino. _

-Ja-. Se burló el Shinigami. El hombre lo miró de reojo pero siguió con su tarea de buscar información en esos libros. Ryuk también lo miró. Near estaba equivocado; Light no era ningún vil asesino, el hombre frente a él sí lo era. Light simplemente tenía ideales y quería cumplirlos. Solamente eso, aunque debía de admitir que Yagami había caído en la vanidad al creerse más que un dios de la muerte. Ese había sido su error. Creerse desde el principio el vencedor.

…

Roger caminaba por los pasillos de ese edificio, donde la audiencia de Ruby se estaba llevando a cabo. Momentos antes había preguntado donde se encontraba la pelirroja y en seguida había sido informado de su ubicación. Así que con paso presuroso se dirigía a su destino, sin dejar de saludar a las personas que se encontraba en el camino.

Se paró frente a la puerta de la habitación correcta y relajadamente abrió la puerta, dejando ver la grande y majestuosa habitación con muchas personas desconocidas sentadas en filas, mientras presenciaban el juicio de una adolescente.

Rápidamente ubico a la pelirroja, que en ese momento se estaba acomodando en el lugar donde la interrogarían.

Entro silenciosamente a la habitación y para su fortuna Clément lo diviso. El abogado le sonrió y con una seña de su mano le pidió que se acerque. Roger así lo hizo.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Debes para esto.

-¿Por qué?

-Debo de hablar con Ruby- y antes de que Clément pudiera preguntar algo, él más anciano lo calló,- Solo hazlo.

El abogado asintió y rápidamente se dirigió a hablar con el juez, quién le dirigió un ligero vistazo al nuevo espectador del juicio. Vio su reloj y con su voz autoritaria y serena habló-:

-Tomaremos un receso de 45 minutos- dijo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a una de las puertas más cercanas a él.

Ruby miro la escena algo fastidiada. Ella solo quería que eso terminara rápidamente, y de un momento a otro llegaba Roger solo para alargar más el juicio-. Gracias- dijo al aire, agradeciendo a quien se divirtiera con su suplicio.

La pelirroja se bajó de la silla que hace unos segundos acababa de ocupar y se dirigió a los dos hombres que la esperaban-. Vente- escucho decir a Clément mientras caminaba hacia una de las tantas puertas que tenía la habitación.

Los dos hombres y la adolescente se encontraban en una habitación con paredes de tono gris, donde solo únicamente había cuatro sillas y una mesa en medio de esta.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Ruby le dedico una mirada a Roger, y con una acción recíproca, Roger también la miraba a ella. Clément miraba a los dos con la misma pregunta de la pelirroja en la cabeza.

Roger se sentó en una de las sillas y con una señal de mano les indico a sus dos acompañantes que ellos hicieran lo mismo. Cuando los tres estuvieron sentados, Roger dejo escapar un suspiro de resignación y antes de que alguien hablara, él dijo:

-Ruby, he sido informado que tú fuiste quién jaqueó la computadora central del orfanato, el cual causo la negatividad en los huérfanos a ser _L _en el futuro ¿Es esa acusación cierta?

-Quiki.

Si tan solo él no la hubiera visto entrar a la habitación de computadoras, su plan hubiera sido perfecto.

-¿Qué acabas de decir?- pregunto Roger a la adicta a las paletitas.

Ruby no dijo nada, por lo que Clément participo en la conversación.

-Ella dijo "Quiki"- al escuchar lo que su amigo decía, Roger no pudo dejar de mostrar una mueca de dolor.

Era cierto que quería que la chica fuera dada a su madre, pero también tenía las esperanzas de que hubiera alguien con tanta pasión como para seguir luchando para ser _L _en el futuro; sin embargo, ahora todos esos pensamientos se iban a la basura. Y pensar que Near y Linda, y los finados Mello y Matt le tenían un cierto afecto a la pequeña niña; niña que había dejado de ser pequeña.

-Entonces es cierto- afirmo el segundo Watari al saber que ella había pronunciado el nombre de su acusador, -¿Por qué lo hiciste?-. Roger debía saber la razón de sus actos.

Clément miraba la escena con el rostro de lo más serio. Sabía que quien había jaqueado la computadora era alguien experto en estas, pero desde que Matt se había ido no había habido alguien en _Wammy's House _tan bueno como él. Aunque claro el pelirrojo había proclamado a _R_ como su hermanita. Era seguro que _J _le había enseñado alguno de sus conocimientos.

Los ojos de la adolescente se llenaron de lágrimas, y aunque sabía que llorar era una táctica vana, ya que no lograría nada provechoso de ello, pero aun así el verse descubierta, había hecho que en su mente asaltara el sentimiento de culpabilidad, y que su parte racional y pensante se diera cuenta del error que había cometido.

-Porque pensé que al ser la única que quisiera ser sucesora, a pesar de la _maldición de L, _no dejarían que me fuera con esa mujer. Y que automáticamente sería tomada como la persona que tomaría él papel de _L, _después de Near-.

Su mayor error fue ser egocéntrica, el creerse prefecta para ese papel y no pensar en el futuro que sus actos ocasionarían.

Ruby agacho su cabeza y una idea ocupo su cabeza.

Ella debía ser castigada. Y si Kira aún existiera, ella debería estar muerta, debería ser castigada como un criminal. Pero sabía que Near había acabado con Kira, así que debía de conformarse con irse a vivir con su madre.

* * *

Hola a todos. Disculpen por la súper demora de subir este capítulo de este fic. Es que simplemente no me había quedado tiempo y mi mente estaba algo estresada que no tenía inspiración para escribir.

Una aclaración, el huérfano con la letra **J**, para mi es Matt, por su apellido Jeevas.

Además quierto agradecer a M.N quién me corrigió con el titulo de esta historia, pues debería de ser: **Eru no Curse, **por la gramatica en japones. Te lo agradezco mucho, lo cambie, aunque por defecto en los demás capítulos aparecera con ese titulo n.n

Se les agradece por sus reviews y por las alertas.

Y pues dejen reviews por fa


End file.
